


Life Ring

by HelloHi43110



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Polyamory, Sequel, Soulmates, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHi43110/pseuds/HelloHi43110
Summary: (Sequel to "Drowning Under The Current")Sometimes the tides turn in our favor.Sometimes the tides turn against us.There was no shame in asking for a little assistance.We settle into our fate, our lives now irreversibly intertwined together…… And have our first taste of love.





	1. The Game Begins Again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who has stuck with this series! ^^

June 9th

“Take a double take, it’s YeonYeon!” We cheered while lifting our hands from the pile in the middle. The staff hurried to their positions, preparing the things that needed to be done.

Hand in hand, we walked towards the middle where large sliding walls blocked us from our guests. We carefully stood within a rectangular cut out on the floor.

Music echoed loudly within the concert hall, the bass vibrating the floor and air.

With a jolt, the platform we stood on started to rise. Just as our heads were about to peak over the edge, Seo-Yeon lifted the microphone to her lips and started singing her part.

Loud cheers nearly overpowered our in-ear monitors. As the platform clicked into place and Seo-Yeon kept singing, we started to dance the meticulously memorized choreography we practiced. When it was my turn to sing, the two of us started to walk down the moveable stairs. A couple of the back-up dancers took our hands like gentlemen and led us to our positions on the main stage.

Three songs later, the concert hall blacked out for a moment as the other dancers ran to the back. Seo-Yeon and I made our way back to the middle of the stage where spotlights were shined on us.

“One, two, three,” Seo-Yeon counted down.

“Take a double take, it’s YeonYeon!” We said together, bowing to our audience. Everyone in attendance clapped and cheered in response.

Standing back up, Seo-Yeon continued, “Shall we introduce ourselves?” She looked at me and waited for the audience’s answer happily. “Youngest first~”

“Ah~ haha,” I chuckled softly, listening to the cheers increase in volume for just a moment. “Hello, I’m YeonYeon’s quiet and mischievous twin, Mi-Yeon!” I bowed again.

“And I’m YeonYeon’s leader and cheerful twin, Seo-Yeon!” Seo-Yeon said. She waited once more for the noise to die down before speaking again, “First, we would like to thank you all for attending today’s benefit concert for _Feed the Future_.”

The two of us scooted closer to each other and bowed deeply once more in gratitude.

Seo-Yeon continued her small speech, “ _Feed the Future_ is a non-profit organization dedicated to feeding children in impoverished areas in Korea. Already, this year, the organization has given warm meals to hundreds of families across the country.”

In accordance to our script, I lifted the microphone to my lips next, “80% of today’s earnings will be used in the efforts to counter child starvation. YeonYeon, as ambassadors to _Feed the Future,_ are very grateful to be able to share in this fight.”

“We were lucky to be chosen, weren’t we, Mi?”

“Of course. It’s a really fulfilling feeling to personally bring meals to families, like we have been able to do because of this organization.” I replied happily. “We even got a bigger concert hall this year through their efforts.”

The audience cheered at that.

“There are so~ many more people than at last years benefit concert!” Seo-Yeon praised with them. “Should we continue the show?” The crowd responded. “I can’t hear you~”

Four songs, a video advertising the charity and the volunteer work YeonYeon and the heads of the organization did, one costume change, and a set of five songs later, the benefit concert came to an end. It was a shorter concert than normal, but that was to be expected with a lower budget and less profit to be made. That also meant there weren’t any goodies Seo-Yeon and I could throw into the crowd towards the end of the concert.

“Thank you for all of your hard work.” Seo-Yeon and I chorused repeatedly, bowing to all of the staff and dancers individually.

Even though the concert scheduled to start midafternoon, we didn’t leave the venue until the sun had already begun to set. YeonYeon’s manager, Ye-Jun, drove us back to our company, Lux Entertainment. Despite having expended a majority of our energy and time for the benefit concert, we still had a lot more to do this evening.

We rested in Ye-Jun’s office for a moment as he turned on his computer. Seo-Yeon and I listened carefully as he rattled off our schedule for tomorrow. Producing a large pile of paper, he gave it to Seo-Yeon.

“Tell me if you’re interested in auditioning for the lead female role.” Ye-Jun informed.

“The lead?” Seo-Yeon repeated, taking the script and flipping through it.

“Your first offer for lead. Congrats.” I poked in amusement, standing up from my seat. “I’m going to practice in the piano room for a while.”

“Practice well.” Ye-Jun commented. “You have a busy schedule and a lot rides on your performance.”

“I’ll look over this, then.” Seo-Yeon added, waving the script. “And maybe I’ll practice in the dance room later.”

“Good work today, girls. If you need me, I’ll be here until late.” Ye-Jun shooed us away.

 

 

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom_

**Yoosung:** Guys…

 **Yoosung:** ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

 **ZEN:** Hey, what’s wrong?

 **Yoosung:** I just spent… so much time watching Youtube videos…

 **Jaehee Kang:** Aren’t your final exams coming up?

 **Jaehee Kang:** I thought you said you were going to study seriously?

 **Yoosung:** I know…

 **Yoosung:** ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

 **Yoosung:** But it’s so fun~~~

 **Saeyoung:** Your video choices… lolol

 **Saeyoung:** You could just experience everything yourself.

 **Saeyoung:** Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

 **Yoosung:** Did you just hack me?

 **Yoosung:** (〇o〇；)

 **Jumin Han:** Since when has that been a surprise?

 **ZEN:** What were you watching?

 **ZEN:** It’s not what I’m thinking, is it? I know that the sun is setting, but…

 **Jumin Han:** No one was suggesting such a thing.

 **Jumin Han:** Is that the type of thing that you look forward to during the day? How vulgar.

 **Jaehee Kang:** …

 **Yoosung:** (〇o〇；)

 **Yoosung:** NO! NEVER!

 **Saeyoung:** Liar~~~~~

 **ZEN:** Hey, trust fund kid, are you a robot?

 **Saeyoung:** Maybe your head is just in the gutter?

 **Saeyoung:** Youtube doesn’t allow that kind of risqué content~

 **Saeyoung:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Saeyoung:** Getting desperate Zenny~~?

 **ZEN:** (;｀O´)o

 **Jaehee Kang:** Zen, aren’t you thinking of changing agencies?

 **Jaehee Kang;** You should refrain from such relationships.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It may decrease your options.

 **ZEN:** It’s not that I’m interested in anyone but you guys…

 **ZEN:** (;-_-)ノ

 **ZEN:** Although…

 **Jumin Han:** Although?

 **ZEN:** Nothing.

 **Saeyoung:** Don’t worry~ Our Little Yoosung is only interested in our disappearing princess too~~

 **Saeyoung:** <video link> <Survival Guide To Being YeonYeon’s Manager>

_1\. Know the Choreography_

_(Seo-Yeon and Mi-Yeon drag manager in front of camera to dance with them)_

_2\. Be Prepared for The Extremes_

_(Ye-Jun: “They are completely contradictory. In terms of personality, you know what to expect. If one does one thing, the other will definitely do the exact opposite. But that also means you have to expect everything.”)_

_(Mi-Yeon sitting down quietly, drinking coffee. Seo-Yeon bouncing around from place to place, exploring. Ye-Jun going after Seo-Yeon to keep her out of trouble in a crowd. Mi-Yeon still in place)_

_3\. Be Blunt to Save Your Sanity_

_(Ye-Jun: “There are only two, but I feel like we need five more managers to handle them. Please, help me.”)_

_(On a variety show, Host: “For your official roles, Mi-Yeon is the main vocalist of the group and Seo-Yeon is the power vocalist. What exactly is the difference?”_

_Seo-Yeon: “We can show you. Let’s sing the verse with your high note in our title track, Mi-Yeon.”_

_Singing. The host gives an odd, confused look._

_Host: “Manager… How do I say this…? Do you know the difference?”_

_Ye-Jun: “Seo-Yeon is just screaming.”_

_Host claps. Host: “Exactly what I was thinking.”_

_Seo-Yeon lightly punches Ye-Jun’s arm)_

_4\. Beware of The Loud One_

_(In an airport, Seo-Yeon exclaiming to wanting something to drink. Playfully flirting to manager to get him to agree)_

_5\. Beware of The Quiet One_

_(In an airport, manager preoccupied with Seo-Yeon. Mi-Yeon watches them stop but continues on her way to the assigned gate without a word)_

_6\. Prepare to Eat What They Don’t Like_

_(On a variety show, Mi-Yeon and cast catching small octopi in wet and cold sand. Cast eating the tentacles of live catch – very fresh and delicious. Mi-Yeon stares at the one in her hand before scurrying off to the staff behind the cameras, giving it to her manager, shaking her head vigorously in horror but knowing it is a delicacy worth sharing)_

_7\. And What They Do Like_

_(On a television show, Mi-Yeon completing a mission alone at a food stand in a busy street market. After the mission, kind elderly owner gives her a cup of food. Mi-Yeon gives a bite to the cameraman assigned to her and to her manager following)_

_(On a cooking show, Seo-Yeon and cast make food. Seo-Yeon calling her manager to come to the front to eat some)_

_8\. …Or Maybe Be Prepared to Be The Taste Tester…_

_(On a cooking show, Ye-Jun: “It’s a bit salty.” Seo-Yeon crouches down in despair while laughing)_

_9\. No Matter How Many Times You Get Called Out…_

_(Seo-Yeon: “It always seems like we’re in trouble.”_

_Host: “How so?”_

_Seo-Yeon: “Manager has this voice *Monotone, Robotic* ‘Come to my office. We have things to discuss’. Everyday we hear this!”)_

_(Mi-Yeon: “Manager… once threatened to attached those child leashes to us because we keep disappearing on him.”)_

_10\. …You’ll Always Know That They Are Grateful from The Bottom Of Their Hearts_

_(On a music show, win thank you speech)_

_(After every concert, YeonYeon say his name with the most enthusiasm)_

**Saeyoung:** Aaaaaannnnnndddddd

 **Saeyoung:** <video link> <YeonYeon: Expectation vs. Reality>

_Expectation_

_(Music Show Performance)_

_Reality_

_(Lux Entertainment Dance Studio, Random song challenge, YeonYeon in animal onesies, messing up choreography, bumping into each other)_

_Expectation_

_(Perfect synchronization of introduction)_

_Reality_

_(Seo-Yeon: “Take a double take, it’s YeonYeon!”_

_Mi-Yeon: … …! “Takeadoubletake, it’s YeonYeon…?”_

_Seo-Yeon: “Don’t just smile!”_

_“Take Two!”)_

_Expectation_

_(Seo-Yeon sings solo in front of behind the scenes camera)_

_Reality_

_(Seo-Yeon sings solo in front of behind the scenes camera, stopping midway to laugh in embarrassment._

_Mi-Yeon: “I can see you shaking all the way over here!”)_

_Expectation_

_(Music Show Performance, Choreography Focus)_

_Reality_

_(Dancing to no music in the middle of crowded shopping district._

_Seo-Yeon: “Ahhhhh~!” Seo-Yeon hides behind staff filming the game show punishment._

_Mi-Yeon crouches on the ground, head in her arms.)_

_Expectation_

_(Mi-Yeon participating in photo shoot)_

_Reality_

_(Seo-Yeon, behind the camera, copies Mi-Yeon’s poses in exaggeration)_

_Expectation_

_(Photos of fit and healthy body shape of Seo-Yeon and Mi-Yeon)_

_(Seo-Yeon exiting company gym)_

_Reality_

_(Multiple clips of Seo-Yeon continuously eating on food show)_

_(Seo-Yeon: “Mi-Yeon is the face of healthy snacking, right? She’s always pictured having fruits or vegetables. In reality, she has the worse travel habit. Everywhere she goes she has to try a local candy or sweet. The others at Lux bring her back candy all the time.”)_

_(Pictures of Mi-Yeon’s foreign candy from social media)_

_Expectation_

_(Clips and pictures of close, loving friendship)_

_Reality_

_(Confetti rains down on music show stage. Seo-Yeon picks confetti out of Mi-Yeon’s hair. Mi-Yeon does the same but sticks two rectangular pieces up like ears. Mi-Yeon sticks tongue out at watchful camera)_

_(On a variety show, Host: “Who wants to stand under the water bomb?”_

_Seo-Yeon: “Mi-Yeon!”)_

_(On a talk show, Host: “Living together, can you tell us any strange habits you are just, absolutely, fed up with?”_

_Mi-Yeon: “Seo-Yeon sings in the shower really loudly...”_

_Host: “What’s wrong with that?”_

_Mi-Yeon: “She is the most off-key singer I have ever heard.”)_

**Saeyoung:** Aanndd~~

 **Yoosung:** Arghhh you don’t need to post all of them!

 **Yoosung:** ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

 **Saeyoung:** Yeah, because there are about thirty in your web history.

 **Saeyoung:** (＝^▽^＝)

 **ZEN:** Whoa.

 **Saeyoung:** A lot, right?

 **ZEN:** They know Mi-Yeon better than we do…

 **Saeyoung:** Erm…

 **Jumin Han:** These are quite entertaining.

 **Jumin Han:** People spend their time making these?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes, Mr. Han.

 **Jaehee Kang:** …

 **Jaehee Kang:** Please do not watch these videos in the office, Mr. Han…

 **Jumin Han:** Hmm…

_Saeran has entered the chatroom_

**Saeyoung:** Brother~! What’s up?

 **Saeran:** …

 **ZEN:** Is something wrong?

 **Saeran:** What are you going to say if she comes in here?

 **Yoosung:** Uhh…

 **Saeran:** Just spend time with her and don’t waste it on useless videos.

_Saeran has left the chatroom_

**Saeyoung:** （；￣д￣）

 **Saeyoung:** Excuse my baby brother.

 **Saeyoung:** I think he’s jealous that you get to see her tomorrow, Yoosung~

 **Saeyoung:** oifweo;xc

 **Saeyoung:** weiuy3qnf

 **Saeyoung:** 6urfijxdc

 **ZEN:**???

 **Jaehee Kang:** I believe you deserve at least a little of that punishment from Saeran, Saeyoung…

 **Jumin Han:** She is scheduled to be at C&R, as well, tomorrow.

 **Yoosung:** She is?

 **ZEN:** Our poor princess has a long day ahead…

 **Yoosung:** I should make her dinner, then!

 **ZEN:** You all get to see her. Even I’m getting jealous.

 **ZEN:** (;-_-)ノ

 **Jumin Han:** Would you like to redo your commercial shoot?

 **ZEN:** Ugh! No! My beautiful face was in ruins after that…

 **ZEN:** (;-_-)ノ

 **Yoosung:** LOL you never had to agree to the cat food commercial, you know.

 **ZEN:** (;-_-)ノ

 **Jumin Han:** His loyalty to me is praiseworthy.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Regardless of how long the shoot went, Zen was very handsome.

 **Saeyoung:** Ugh, Saeran is strong…

 **ZEN:** Thanks, Jaehee.

 **ZEN:** (;-_-)ノ

 **Yoosung:** Ah! I should go out and buy ingredients.

 **Saeyoung:** Are you turning tomorrow into a date?

 **Saeyoung:** Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

 **Jaehee Kang:** Aren’t you supposed to study with her?

 **Yoosung:**!

 **Yoosung:** We are!! But she’s busy and… well…

 **ZEN:** Well?

 **Yoosung:** (o^∀^o)

 **Yoosung:** I think it would feel nice taking care of her.

 **Yoosung:** Someone needs to make sure she eats regularly!

 **Jumin Han:** Shall I send my chef?

 **ZEN:** That would defeat the purpose, trust fund kid… -_-

 **Saeyoung:** Lololol this is nice.

 **Jaehee Kang:** What is, Saeyoung?

 **Saeyoung:** Ahh~ I just thought: the more things change, the more they stay the same.

 **Jumin Han:** I suppose you are right.

 **Jumin Han:** V recovered well from his eye surgery and decided to go on a self-discovery journey…

 **Yoosung:** …Rika is in Alaska.

 **ZEN:** Mi-Yeon joined us.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Saeran joined us, as well.

 **Saeyoung:** Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

 **Saeyoung:** I guess~

 **Saeyoung:** The game begins again~

 **Jaehee Kang:** Game?

 **ZEN:** (ﾟヘﾟ)？

 **Yoosung:** Did LOLOL get a new update?

 **Jumin Han:** Are you ingesting nothing more than sugary, carbonated drinks and fried potatoes?

 **Saeyoung:** Lololol

 **Saeyoung:** A new route has opened up!

 **Saeyoung:** New beginnings!

 **Saeyoung:** New experiences!

 **Saeyoung:** What choices will you make going forward from now on?

 **Saeyoung:** Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

 **ZEN:** He lost it.

 **Yoosung:** Yep.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I agree.

 **Jumin Han:** Shall I call for my physician?


	2. Work And Then Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 10th
> 
> "Don’t use Mi-Yeon for your pranks…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (E) = Spoken in English

June 10th 

“Thank you!” Seo-Yeon and I chorused as we walked out of the nail salon. Ye-Jun, as always, was waiting with the car out front. The two of us filed into the van and buckled our seatbelts as we settled in.

YeonYeon was headed to C&R today to model for the teacup company the larger conglomerate owned and managed. Participating in both a photo shoot and a commercial shoot, it was likely that we would stay well into the afternoon or even later.

“You’ve been to C&R… Do you think they’ll feed us? Maybe something fancy?” Seo-Yeon thought out loud, looking down at her phone.

“Doubt it.” I replied absently, staring out at the passing scenery. “We never got food from other photo shoots, either.”

“Ehh~” Seo-Yeon whined.

“Girls, go in and finish like the professionals you are.” Ye-Jun scolded, making the car come to a stop in C&R’s parking garage. “Like always, all right?”

“Yes sir.” Seo-Yeon and I agreed, stepping out of the car once it was stopped.

Inside, Ye-Jun led us through the lobby, handling talking to the secretary for us. We were granted access after a brief exchange and were led to the floor that was specifically for this type of business. Once we exited the elevator, the familiar faces of YeonYeon’s makeup and stylist teams greeted us.

“YeonYeon, welcome to C&R. I will be today’s director, it’s good to be working with you.” A man approached us, introducing himself.

“I’m their manager, Ye-Jun Park. This is Seo-Yeon and this is Mi-Yeon.” Ye-Jun said.

“Nice to meet you.” Seo-Yeon greeted.

“We’ll be in your care.” I replied.

“First we would like to do the photo shoot. Of course, model the product more so than yourselves. I’ve already briefed your staff of the concept we’re looking for and have provided clothing from the C&R fashion department. Please prepare yourselves in the dressing room and we’ll get started.”

And with that, our job started.

Seo-Yeon and I were fitted into the first set of cocktail dresses and got our makeup done. Our staff and the C&R staff selected teacup sets that best complimented our looks.

The first set of individual pictures was in front of a typical white screen. Seo-Yeon and I modeled a few different designs before we moved on to group shots. We changed our clothes and played with the teacups in front of the white screen first. We then changed once more and moved over to the studio set up like a modern drawing room, ready for guests. The table in the middle had two chairs and the staff was setting out a teacup set.

“Next, we’re going outside to the garden.” The director announced when he got the shots he wanted from the indoor setting.

“They’re sure working us hard.” Seo-Yeon whispered to me, getting her makeup touched up as we waited for the C&R staff to set up the cameras outside.

“How much are they advertising teacups…?” I wondered, adjusting the fourth work outfit I’ve changed into today.

“You’re getting paid well, so bear with it a little longer. You’ll get a break soon.” Ye-Jun comforted, patting our backs.

Outside, we posed much like we did inside, pretending to drink tea and chatting happily together. Multiple pictures later, the director finally said, “Let’s take a break for a quick, late lunch before filming the commercial. Good work, everyone, let’s regroup in half an hour.”

“I’m so happy this is our only schedule today.” Seo-Yeon sighed, sitting down in our assigned makeup room with the other staff.

“When they said that C&R employees are worked hard, they weren’t kidding.” I commented, also taking a seat.

Ye-Jun came into the room with some of our personal staff with trays full of sandwiches.

“A quick lunch for everyone.” Ye-Jun said, setting the trays down and handing Seo-Yeon and I one first before passing it along to the others.

“I swear, the cafeteria downstairs had everything imaginable, but we have to settle for sandwiches.” Our stylist who went with Ye-Jun complained lightly.

“As expected of a company like C&R.” Seo-Yeon breathed out, leaning back deeply and taking a bite of her sandwich.

We only had a brief respite before we heard the C&R employees hurriedly moving around, almost in a panic, beyond the door.

“M-Mr. Han, it is rare for you to come personally to the studio.” The director stuttered out. “Is there anything we can do for you?”

“I came to check on your progress.” A deep voice that I was rapidly getting familiar with replied.

“We’re making excellent time, sir. We are even ahead of schedule.” The director said proudly. “We only have the commercial left to shoot.”

“Saying that like he’s the one in front of the camera, taking the pictures, or doing the costume and makeup.” One of our makeup artists scoffed lightly, making sure their voice wasn’t heard through the door.

Seo-Yeon lightly slapped their arm, shushing them playfully.

“It seems it is as the rumors in the industry say, Mr. Han. YeonYeon are excellent at photo shoots.” A female added to the conversation.

“As expected.” Jumin said. “Are you on break?”

“We were just finishing up, sir. You, go get our models.”

I looked towards the clock on the wall, surmising that we actually had another ten minutes before our break was over. However, the knock on the door signaled that it was truly over.

“We restart in five. Please get ready.” An employee said as they peaked their head in through the door.

The group of us chorused a reluctant agreement. The employee gave us an apologetic look before closing the door. After getting changed once more and having our makeup retouched, Seo-Yeon, Ye-Jun, and I walked out of the back room.

“Here they are.” The director said. “Come this way, we must review the storyboard.”

“There is no need to rush them.” Jumin interrupted, pausing us by taking my hand. “It has been a while, Mi-Yeon.” He placed a light kiss on the back of my fingers.

“Hi, Jumin. Jaehee.” I greeted pleasantly.

“Long time no see, Jumin~” Seo-Yeon sang happily, his name coming off in a teasing tone.

Jumin strained a chuckle, “Seo-Yeon, you are well, I see.”

“I apologize for her overbearingness.” Ye-Jun intersected.

While Jumin was otherwise preoccupied, I turned to Jaehee and smiled in greeting.

“No need, Mr. Park. This is a problem of my own making…” Jumin replied. “You have eaten, yes?”

“Hmm…” I hummed shifting my eyes first to Seo-Yeon and then towards the director of the whole shoot. The director’s face paled slightly and he started to fidget nervously. “We ate something.”

“Good.” The businessman nodded.

“Mr. Han, we should allow them to continue their work. I’m sure the girls have other engagements today, and the production team will have to review the footage when they are finished.” Jaehee informed smoothly. “Your meeting also starts in fifteen minutes.”

“Very well.” Jumin relented. “I am counting on you two.”

“Yes~” Seo-Yeon and I chorused, slightly bowing to the two of them as they left.

The director coughed to get our attention. I wasn’t sure if he looked displeased that we were wasting time or relieved that the CEO of the company left. “Let’s get started, then.”

The staff brought out a storyboard to show us.

“The concept here,” The director explained, pointing to the first picture. “You girls are setting up a tea party of sorts. Set desserts on the platter tiers there, pour tea into the cups, and look meticulous while doing it. Like you want it to be perfect. Here,” He pointed to the next picture. “A doorbell will ring and you will look up excitedly.

“The scene will cut away at this point. I want Seo-Yeon to open the door and Mi-Yeon to stand in the middle of the room. Mi-Yeon, look cute and wave to your ‘guest of honor.’ The ending scene will have you two looking towards your guest, enjoying tea. The ‘guest’ will be in a first person point of view, so there is no need for an actor. You do not have any lines to say, and any background music will be added during editing. Any question?”

 

I shifted the weight of my backpack on my shoulders as I walked down the hall. I looked at the text message displayed on my phone just to make sure I was at the right place. Stopping in front of a door, I rang the doorbell. There was some shuffling on the other side, but after a minute, no one answered.

“Yoosung?” I called out, ringing the doorbell once more. “It’s me! Are you here?”

“Ah yup! I’m-” He shouted. “Hey, hey, hey! You’re a ranged attacker, come back! Er… Just come in! The door’s open!”

I cautiously opened the door, peaking inside. He probably shouldn’t leave his door unlocked like that if he wasn’t going to pay attention. I took off my backpack and set it by his table before turning and staring at my soul mate in amusement. Yoosung was sitting at his desk, his computer displaying a fierce battle. I should’ve expected this.

After my day at C&R, I was glad for a small reprieve. I sat down in a chair and opened up the RFA app as I waited for him to finish his battle.

 

**Saeyoung:** Look who it is~

**Saeyoung:** Aren’t you supposed to be at Yoosung’s?

**Mi-Yeon:** He’s in the middle of some LOLOL battle.

**Jaehee Kang:** Did you not go over to study…?

**Mi-Yeon:** It probably won’t take long…

**Saeyoung:** He might beg for another round~

**Jaehee Kang:** Please refrain from putting suggestive sentences in this chat room.

**Saeyoung:** But he doesn’t even know what an M is and yettttt~~~~~

**Mi-Yeon:** Σ(･口･)

**Saeyoung:** You’re not much of an S, are you, Mi-Yeon? But I know you can act like it!

**Saeyoung:** Why don’t you get his attention that way?

**Saeyoung:** Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

**Mi-Yeon:** Σ(･口･)

**Jaehee Kang:** Don’t insinuate such things!

**Saeyoung:** But it’s a good way to embarrass him enough to get him to remember his studies!

**Saeyoung:** Mi-Yeon, he’s wearing his headset, right? The one with the mic on it?

**Mi-Yeon:** Yeah?

**Saeyoung:** I bet if you get real close and whisper something, he’ll never live it down!

**Saeyoung:** Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

**Saeyoung:** Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

**Saeyoung:** Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

**Jaehee Kang:** …

**Jaehee Kang:** Don’t use Mi-Yeon for your pranks…

 

I looked up, watching Yoosung’s back as he clicked rapidly on his mouse and keyboard.

…It… might prove to be a little fun…

Saying goodbye to the two in the chat room, I softly put my phone on the table.

…Should I do it?

“GG everyone!” Yoosung exhaled happily as the screen flashed a ‘victory’ and proceeded to distribute items. “Let’s head back to the city. Hmm? What was that, dude?” He paused to listen. “Another round? Mmm… I guess if we make it quick. Someone’s ov- eek!”

I stepped up beside him, running my fingers along his shoulder as I placed my knee on his thigh, slowly letting it slide between his legs just above his knees. Being this close, I heard the buzzing of voices coming through his headset. I put my free hand on his other shoulder to steady myself.

Yoosung gulped audibly, his voice shaking, “M-M-Mi-?!”

“Why don’t you come play with me instead?” I whispered near the microphone. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing as his face started to heat up. The buzzing of voices suddenly became louder, but I couldn’t make out the words exactly. I smirked while getting off of him. Yoosung watched, transfixed, as I went to sit back down on the chair and cross one leg over the other.

“Uh… I… Um…! I-It’s not like that!” He stuttered. The more he listened to his friends, the redder his face got. “Y-Yeah… I’m leaving...”

I put my elbow on the table and put my chin in my palm, smiling in amusement. Admittedly, that was very fun. “(E) Are you logging out? Come sit with me.” I patted the spot next to me with my free hand. “(E) You are the one who asked me to help you study English.”

“Wh-What?” Yoosung asked in confusion, closing the game. His face was suddenly starting to pale.

He was going to get a headache if this kept up.

I laughed softly. “Practice makes perfect. Try talking in English.”

“It’s not fair…” He pouted. “You’re smart and English is the second language that you learned young…”

“Korean is my second language.” I informed in amusement, leaning back in my chair.

“Eh…? Korean… is your second language?”

“(E) I thought you did research on me?” I tried my hardest not to burst out laughing as he kept fidgeting every time I spoke in English. “(E) Come on, let’s get started. Work and then play.”

“Right…” Yoosung said slowly. He sat in the chair beside me and put his textbook on the table.

“(E) In English, please.”

“(E) I… test… fail.”

“(E) Relax. You will be fine. ” I soothed, opening the textbook. “(E) Why don’t we start here?”

After about half an hour, I saw a glimpse of the Yoosung that Saeyoung told me about. The Yoosung that studied like crazy and achieved perfect scores on his exams was resurfacing. He listened to everything I explained in Korean about the grammar he was studying and was now focusing on some of his homework diligently. I waited by his side, finishing up a few of my own assignments.

“Mi-Yeon, what’s the past tense of this verb?” Yoosung asked, sliding his worksheet closer to me and pointing with his pen.

Our shoulders touched as I turned to look. “That one is irregular. Here,” I took his notebook and wrote most of the forms that the verb took in the corner of the page. “Yoosung?” I called softly, noticing that he wasn’t paying attention.

“Ah,” He startled, quickly whirling his head away. “A-Are you hungry? I’ll make dinner.”

I blinked in surprise as he got up and walked into the kitchen. “I’ll help.”

“I-It’s fine!” Yoosung replied, facing me for just a moment before scurrying away again.

I tilted my head in confusion. His cheeks were pink.

It took me a moment, but it suddenly came to me that Yoosung was probably thinking about what I did to him earlier. I stifled a giggle. He was so innocent. I got up from my seat and followed him into the kitchen, despite him saying he didn’t want my help.

“(E) I can cut the vegetables, at least.” I said.

“You really don’t have to.” He exhaled as I stepped up beside him. “I want you to taste my cooking.”

His cheeks were pink again.

“(E) Cutting vegetables won’t effect your cooking. It’ll be faster, too. Please?” I pouted.

“Don’t be so cute…” Yoosung relented, carefully handing me the knife he held. “I’ll cut the meat then.”

“(E) What are you making?”

“Why are you talking in English?” He asked me instead.

“(E) Wouldn’t it be better for you to get used to it? Besides, you can learn through listening.”

“I guess… Anyways, I’m going to make you some kimchi fried rice. Sound good?”

“(E) Sounds delicious.” I smiled up at him.

If he kept blushing like that at every little thing I did, he was seriously going to become dizzy.

After dinner and another few hours studying, Yoosung went back to playing LOLOL. As expected, I suppose.

“Mind if I watch?” I asked.

“Sure!” Yoosung cheered, dragging an extra chair to his computer desk for me. “Do you mind using my earphones?”

“That’s fine.”

He handed me the earphones as I sat down. Truth was, I needed to do a little research on the background music, so I brought along a journal to take notes. However, it was a nice bonus to be able to relax and hangout with Yoosung for a while.

“Hey, guys, you’re still playing?” Yoosung greeted as he put on his headset.

_“Ohhh looks who back.”_

_“Shouldn’t you be entertaining your lady friend?”_

_“Puh-lease~ As if that was his girlfriend. It was probably a guy messing with him.”_

“Hey! Are you saying I can’t get a girlfriend?” Yoosung pouted. The guys in his guild either stayed quiet or hummed in thought for too long. “Urgh, whatever! A-Anyways, she’s listening in right now!”

_“Oh?”_

“The mic on that should work if you want to say anything.” Yoosung informed me, touching the little microphone piece on the earphone wire.

“Then… Hello. I’m Yoosung’s friend. You can call me Mi. It’s nice to meet you all.” I said.

_“You were really a girl?”_

_“W-What are you doing at his place?”_

I giggled lightly, watching Yoosung’s face turn red. “Yoosung was supposed to study, but LOLOL had him too distracted. So, I teased him a bit.”

_“I knew it. Hey, he’s easy, isn’t he?”_

“Don’t answer that!” Yoosung screeched, hastily covering my mouth with his hand. “What were you guys doing?”

_“We were about to try that dungeon in the northwest corner. That new one with zombies. See it?”_

Yoosung clicked around and opened up his map. “Is it cool if I join?”

_“Of course. Join the party.”_

They travelled from their designated guild meeting location, through town, and into some fast travel mechanic until the group finally made it to the entrance of the dungeon. Throughout the long process of clearing every last corner of the dungeon, picking up items, defeating the boss, and returning to home base, I diligently took notes. When I felt satisfied that I got everything I needed, I put down my journal and focused on what they were doing.

“Why don’t you go just outside of town and try out your new sword on the low leveled monsters?” Yoosung suggested.

_“Yeah, I guess I will.”_

“Want to learn?” He suggested with excitement in his eyes as he turned to me. “You can play using my account and we can go with him until you get the basics.”

I straightened my back in surprise. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah! Here, sit here.” Yoosung got up from his seat and went behind it, making sure the wire from his headset didn’t get caught on anything. I scooted over and put my hands on the mouse and the keys he indicated.

_“Good luck, Mi!”_

_“Who knows, you might be better than Yoosung!”_

“Thanks, guys.” I laughed softly.

“Let’s get you out of the guild menu.” Yoosung said, putting his hand on top of mine on the mouse. “Click here.” He said that, but used his own finger to press mine down.

_“Follow me, I’ll take you to the outskirts.”_

I used the keys to follow absently. My attention was mostly focused on Yoosung and how close he was hovering over me like this.

“I have a sword equipped, so we’ll just use that. Use the mouse to attack,” Yoosung pressed down the left click. “And this button to defend with the shield. There are combinations and special attacks, but let’s try killing something with just this first.”

“Okay~” I agreed, allowing him to guide my fingers as we looked around for low leveled monsters to slay. He looked like he was having fun, teaching me something he enjoyed. I guess I didn’t mind learning something new. We might even get a chance to play together in the future.

_“Ah! Hey, hey, hey! Watch where you’re aiming that thing, Mi!”_

“Oh there’s friendly fire in this game? Sorry!”


	3. Geminis' Gift Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 11th
> 
> “I also, accidentally, got Jumin to get you two something fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (J) = Spoken in Japanese
> 
> Thank you to my friend kitsydemon for helping me with this chapter! <3

June 11

 

“A little sexier. Crueler. Like your man has to work hard to get your attention. Yes, like that.”

The clicking of the camera sounded for a few more seconds. I made a miniscule change to my pose and the camera went off again.

“All right.” The photographer said, lowering his camera. “Let’s have a look at these.”

I carefully handed the product I held to a staff member and stepped around the equipment to look at the computer.

“The lighting slightly reflecting off of the tube looks nice here.” I commented.

“Facial expression is good. Label out. I think I might have to agree.” The photographer chuckled. We looked through the whole set of photographs one by one. “I’ll have a more careful look before handing them over. Excellent work everyone. That’s a wrap!”

Everyone clapped in a job well done. I went around thanking everyone personally before going to the back and changing out of the assigned outfit.

“Mi-Yeon, here.” Ye-Jun said, handing me a very prettily designed box. “From this company.”

“Thanks,” I said, opening it. Spread out inside and on top of velvet were six tubes lipstick. “I’ll wear it often.”

“Advertise well.” He said knowingly, patting my shoulder. “Ready?”

“Yes.” I replied. We said goodbye to the staff and thanked them once more before getting into our van.

“You wanted to go visit your friends, right?”

“Yes, please. He said the seventh exit from here on the highway back to the city.”

“Should I come get you later?”

“It’s fine. I’ll make it home, don’t worry.”

 

“Iris recognition, confirmed.”

“What?” I asked, startled.

“Please say ‘I love cat cafes’ in Japanese.”

“(J) I love cat cafes…?” I repeated.

“Voice recognition, confirmed.”

A hidden panel opened next to the door. The scanner quickly outlined the form of a hand before disappearing and leaving the background pitch black. I fit my hand onto the rectangular piece of technology. A moment later, the heavy locks on the door clicked open loudly. I carefully pushed the door open, balancing a couple boxes on my other arm. “…Hello?”

I closed the door behind me and walked down the hallway. I entered the living room just as Saeyoung came out of his computer room.

“Welcome! I got an alert and saw you come in through the cameras. What brings you here?”

“Before that… the door?” I asked in confusion, pointing behind me.

“You have your own code to get in now!” He cheered. “You’re special, so you can come in whenever you want. Especially if you need to hide out.” Saeyoung chuckled.

“My iris? Voice? Fingerprint? How-?” I cut myself off. “Never mind.”

He laughed again, taking the boxes from me and setting them on a table. “So, what’s this?”

“Happy birthday, Saeyoung.” I nudged him playfully. “And there’s something I wanted to ask you. About Saeran.”

“What about him?”

“Does he have an identity?”

“Hmm…” Saeyoung hummed, putting a finger to his chin. “I’m pretty sure he thinks you’re cute. That would mean he’s into women. But, then again, he might be into men, too. He and Yoosung could hit it off. Saeran seems to talk to him a little easier now.”

I lightly kicked his thigh, following with a slap to his upper arm. “Not his sexual identity!”

“Were you always so violent?” He snickered, rubbing his arm. “Are you asking if he’s part of the citizen registry?”

“Yeah. I want to take him out of the country, so I need his passport. You’re the best person to ask if he doesn’t have one.”

“Out… of the country?”

“Only if he agrees.” I shrugged. I noticed the uneasiness in his eyes. “I won’t let anything happen to him. You can believe me.”

“Of course, I can.” He smiled, lifting a hand and brushing his fingers against my cheek. “He doesn’t have a passport, and I’m pretty sure he erased himself from the registry a long time ago. I’ll get him one. Count on me!”

Saeyoung ran his thumb just under my lip, forcing them into a pout. “Do I have something on me?”

“Not exactly.” He replied, his voice getting a little husky. He stepped just a little closer to me, leaning down. “I’ve just never seen you with such a bold red lip color. It looks good. Makes me want to kiss you and mess it up.”

I looked up into his eyes. “Then take a kiss.” I whispered, his lips getting closer.

Saeyoung’s lips broke into a smile as he laughed, leaning away. I giggled along with him, turning my head to get out of his light grip. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“After what you got me for _my_ birthday last month? I can’t match up to it, but at least take this as me wishing you a good birthday.” I sighed. “I told you it was way too much.”

“And _I_ told you that you don’t have to worry about the price. _That_ was for _your_ birthday and _my_ gratitude. I could never repay you for getting Saeran.”

 

_Four Weeks Ago, May 22 nd_

_“Haaaaa…..” I exhaled in disbelief._

_“Mi-Yeon, what were in the boxes Ye-Jun said came in from the RFA?” Seo-Yeon asked, walking into the living room. She stopped in her tracks. “Whoa… Aren’t those super expensive? Like, a million won expensive?” (Won – South Korean currency. 1 million won = Around $935 USA dollars)_

_“Uh huh…” I agreed absently._

_“New headphones too?” Seo-Yeon whistled, picking up the smaller box to inspect. “These are professional grade.”_

_I grabbed my phone, dialing the perpetrator._

“Helloooo~”

_“Take it back.” I said instantly._

“Hahaha, come on, did you even read my heartfelt letter? You’re so cold~!”

_I looked around, spotting the very decorated envelope on the coffee table. Holding my phone between my shoulder and ear, I opened it._

_Mi-Yeon,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_You’re officially old!_

_LOLOLOL just joking. Please don’t hurt me. You’re beautiful no matter how old you are._

_Anyways, our little pianist, Saeran and I sent you gifts!_

_There should be a top rated digital piano getting sent along with this letter. That’s from yours truly, the Defender of Justice! And ~~Saeran SAERAN~~ **SAERAN** sent you some headphones to plug into it so you can play as loud as you want without getting a noise complaint! Since you live in your company’s dorms and all. This way, we don’t have to worry about you spending all night at your company building and trying to get home late. You’re pretty prone to making rash decisions if you’re talked into it, you know? *cough* lost cell phone *cough*_

_I’m sure you know the price of these things (don’t look it up if you don’t!), but don’t even give it a second thought! I… could never apologize enough for that day you rushed over to my place…_

_And I could never thank you enough for what you did for him. But let me say it again…_

_Thank you._

_Thank you for destroying Mint Eye._

_Thank you for not being angry about the files Jumin had._

_Thank you for finding him._

_Money can never repay you for everything that you did for him. For us._

_However… since money is of no concern for me, let me spend a little of it for you. Make your life a little easier. A little more joyful. You deserve to keep a smile on your face. Always._

_Happy birthday, Mi-Yeon._

_~~From, Saeran and Saeyoung~~ _

_From, S.C. x2_

_P.S. Did we beat Jumin’s present? ~(=^_ _‥^)_ _ﾉ◎～_

_Just kidding~_

_“…How is this spending a little?” I asked, reluctant to keep a gift so expensive._

“Hahaha this was pocket change compared to my babies!” _Saeyoung laughed._

_I sighed one last time. “Thank you. I’ll use it well. Say thanks to Saeran for me, too?”_

“Of course.”

“At least save some money for food.” I relented, poking his shoulder. “The top one is yours.”

“Oh-ho?” Saeyoung took the box, looking at me to confirm that he could open in. Nodding my consent, he tore the sides where the wrapping paper was taped. “A home planetarium?”

“You don’t have to fly to space to feel like you’re in space. Now you can have ten thousand stars right here at home.” I explained. “I hope you like it.”

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Saeyoung smiled, curling his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into a hug.

I nodded, gently hugging him back. “I also, accidentally, got Jumin to get you two something fun.”

“Something fun?” He repeated, stepping back.

I winked playfully, grabbing the second box. “I’ll give this to Saeran. Is he in his room?”

“Most likely, since he’s not out here.” Saeyoung pointed in the direction of the back hallway as he sat on the couch to fiddle with his gift.

I walked in the direction he told me, stopping at the only door that was completely shut. “Saeran?” I called out, knocking.

Before long, the door softly opened. “Done making out with Saeyoung?”

“Ehh were you watching?” I giggled. “Bad boy.”

He rolled his eyes. Saeran moved to sit on his bed, inviting me inside. “Well? What do you want?”

“Happy birthday.” I said, handing him the box. “And I was wondering if you’d like to take a trip with me.”

“A trip?” Saeran asked, cautiously taking the box. He stared at it for a long moment. “…Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” I sat next to him as he gently unwrapped it.

“Headphones?”

“Let’s call it a trade.”

“But I didn’t-”

I put a finger up to my lips, shushing him playfully. “These are noise cancelling so you can get away from Saeyoung every once in a while. Oh, but be careful if you wear them outside. You should pay attention to your surroundings.”

“Are you sure you want to give them to me?”

“Of course. It’s your birthday. And a fair trade, remember?”

He stayed silent as he nodded in acceptance. Saeran turned the box this way and that before scraping at the sealing tape. “So, you need my passport for a vacation? Why?”

“I have a promise to keep to you.”

He shifted his eyes to me, slightly tilting his head curiously. “…You remembered?”

“I don’t go back on promises.”

“I… never thought… I’ve never been out of the country.” Saeran whispered, taking out the headphones.

“I have everything covered. You don’t need to lift a finger. All you need to do is enjoy yourself.” I smiled at him. “I’m going for work, but you can do whatever you want. So? Want to go with me?”

Saeran took a moment to think about it while absently caressing the headphones in his hands. “Okay.”

“Great!” I exclaimed, hopping off of his bed. “Oh, by the way, Saeyoung’s about to throw a party.”

“Huh?”

“Never underestimate your brother.” I laughed while walking towards the door. “They’ll be here soon~”

“Say ‘if you’re hotter than me, then that means I’m cooler than you’ in Arabic.” A computerized voice commanded.

I walked around the corner and saw Saeyoung laughing so hard he wasn’t making noise as he watched the footage from the camera at his front door. I raised an eyebrow, peaking into his computer room to catch a glimpse of the screen. Saeyoung saw me through his tears of laughter and waved me over. Getting closer, I could see a pair of people on the monitor.

Ah… That was why he was laughing so hysterically.

It wasn’t the prompt that was funny. It was who had to say it.

Currently, Jaehee seemed to be teaching Jumin how to use a translator on his phone.

“They don’t have a special code?” I asked, feeling a bit bad seeing them struggle so.

“And have Jumin break in to punish me? No thanks.” Saeyoung said, still laughing.

Giggling along with him lightly, I said, “I’ll go get them before Jumin _actually_ decides to punish you.”

By the time I made it to the door, the machine was saying “Allotted time given has passed. Step away from the premises.”

“Saeyoung!” Jaehee yelled from the other side.

“I will self-destruct if you do not leave in: five…”

Opening the door, I was greeted by exasperated faces. “Hello there.”

“Mi-Yeon, thank goodness.” Jaehee sighed.

“Come in,” I said in amusement. As I leaned the door against my body, I took one of the boxes Jaehee held.

“Thank you for the assistance.” Jumin greeted, stepping inside.

“Saeyoung is out in the living room.” I informed, letting the door close and following them inside. Looking down, I noticed that the box I held contained a very nicely decorated cake with Saeran’s name written on a chocolate plaque.

“Happy birthday, Saeyoung.” Jaehee congratulated, placing the box she carried on the coffee table. I put her other box next to it.

“Whoa~ Did you make these, Jaehee?” Saeyoung asked, carefully eyeing the two cakes through the thin plastic viewing window on the top of the cardboard box.

“Don’t ask such ridiculous things…” She sighed. “When do I have the time to bake such extravagant desserts? I did, however, carefully pick the flavors and choose the decoration. Catered to both of you individually.”

“That’s just as thoughtful.” Saeyoung replied, his teasing tone replaced with heartfelt sincerity. “Thanks.”

“And from me. Happy birthday.” Jumin stated, setting his two boxes on the table as well. “Where is Saeran?”

“I’ll go get him.” Saeyoung bounced up, rushing to Saeran’s room.

“You got here early.” Jumin said, brushing his fingers through a loose strand of my hair. “How are you?”

“I had work nearby.” I shrugged. “I’m doing all right. How about you two?”

“You seem as busy as we are.” Jaehee exhaled sympathetically.

Before anyone could say more, feet sliding against the floorboards turned our attention away from each other.

Saeyoung was dragging his brother into the living room. “They’re our soul mates! It’ll be fine, little brother!”

“You are such a pain in the-“ Saeran cut himself short as he spotted the three of us standing around.

“Saeran, happy birthday.” Jaehee said. “How are you today? Feel any different?”

“…Should I?” Saeran retorted, shifting his eyes away to look at the things starting to pile on top of the table. “It’s just… another day.”

“I suppose that is correct.” Jumin agreed. “However, it is a good excuse for us to come see you and celebrate that you were born.”

“That I was born…” Saeran whispered to himself, pulling his hands away from his brother and crossing an arm to hold his opposite elbow.

“We’re glad- no, extremely happy that you were born.” Saeyoung reassured, wrapping his arms around his slightly smaller twin and pulling Saeran into a tight hug.

“S-Stop that.” Saeran growled, his face turning pink in embarrassment as he turned away from Saeyoung’s cheek rubbing.

“Saeyoung! Saeyooouuung! Saeyounnnng!” A voice yelled from outside.

“Say the following in Arabic: 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01000101 01101100 01101100 01111001.”

“Saaaaeeeeerraaaaaaan!”

“He’s not even trying.” Saeyoung pouted dramatically.

“Incorrect.”

“The damn door is going to explode.” Saeran huffed, pulling out of Saeyoung’s grasp and walking towards the front door.

I silently giggled.

Twenty minutes later, Zen finally arrived, also bearing gifts for the twins. “Am I the last one?”

“Yeah, we were going to cut into the cake without you!” Saeyoung whined good-humoredly.

“You’re so impatient.” The actor grunted. “Err… what are you two doing?”

“Hi, Zen!” I greeted, holding Saeran’s hands as he balanced on a hover board. “I’m making sure he doesn’t fall.”

“When did you get those?”

“Jumin got them.” Yoosung answered, watching with intense curiosity.

“Mi-Yeon suggested that they would prove _fun_.” Jumin replied next. “I believe walking is much faster.”

I laughed nervously. Jumin had asked for gift ideas for the twins since Jaehee suggested premium gas. I had given him the idea jokingly, but it seemed like he appreciated it more than purchasing premium gas.

Soon enough, we sat in all kinds of places in the living room, enjoying the cakes that Jaehee brought.

“Actually, I do have a question…” I piped up timidly when the conversation lulled. “Does the RFA do anything in the off time?”

The others seemed to look at one another inquisitively.

“We send out thank you letters and distribute the funds directly after the party.” Jaehee replied slowly. “After that… We do as we always do, I suppose. V and Rika were the ones who decided what to do next. Our parties used to be bigger, so they took longer to prepare for.”

“Well, temporary leader, what are your commands?” Saeyoung asked, turning to Jumin and saluting to the businessman.

“We held a party not too long ago.” Jumin thought out loud. “Perhaps we’ll hold another Christmas fundraiser at the end of the year. Mi-Yeon can start learning how to manage bigger parties during the summer months in preparation for next year. Does that sound all right to you, Mi-Yeon?”

“Yeah, I can do that.” I answered, my voice fading as my phone, which was placed on the coffee table, rang.

“I think that’s your manager.” Yoosung said, grabbing it and reaching out to hand it to me.

“Sorry, I think I have to take this.”

“It’s fine, you can go into the computer room.” Saeyoung pointed behind him.

Getting up from my seat, I hurriedly answered the phone and brought it to my ears. “Hello?”

_“Sorry for cutting your party with your friends so short. You got a couple good offers and the company wants you to take them.”_

“They’re that important, huh?”

_“They’re extremely good exposure opportunities. CEO wants you to take them no matter what. Since you’re leaving soon, we have to get these contracts finalized.”_

“I understand. Now?”

_“I’m already here to pick you up.”_

“Okay.” I say, walking out of the computer room. The others looked over and I gave them an apologetic smile. “I’ll see you in a second.” I put my hands together, apologizing to everyone. “Sorry. I have to go.”

“Being an idol sure is rough.” Saeyoung chuckled. “It’s fine, right, Saeran?”

The younger twin nodded.

“I’ll make it up to you.” I replied sincerely. I went over to Saeyoung and bent to his level. “Happy birthday.” I pressed the tip of my nose to his. While he was stunned, I walked to Saeran next and repeated the process.

“Wh-Wha-?” Saeran choked on his breath, his face turning bright red.

I laughed softly, grabbing my purse and turning to the door. Seo-Yeon always did it to me saying she liked the small affection more than anything.

It wasn’t so bad being the one to initiate an eskimo kiss every once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I love Elly"


	4. Reality of Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 12th
> 
> “Just because you don’t have everything, doesn’t mean you fail.”

June 12

“Mi, Mi, let’s go here.” Seo-Yeon said excitedly, showing me her phone.

Looking beside me, I nodded. “Sure, lead the way.”

She linked her arm through mine and happily walked forward. We were currently leaving our apartment building in search of lunch. Following the directions her phone’s map application gave her, Seo-Yeon led us to a themed café. While the two of us took the subway, we quietly talked to each other as we read the menu on her phone.

“Isn’t it cute?” Seo-Yeon asked when we arrived.

“You’re like a kid in a candy store, Seo.” I laughed, following her inside. Just as I put my phone down on the table we decided to sit at, it rang.

“Oooh~ Telepathy.”

“Hello?” I answered, ignoring my duet partner.

_“Babe, are you busy, by any chance?”_

“Hi, Zen. How are you? I had a good morning, thanks.” I joked.

_“Ugh, I’m sorry. It’s just… my head has been spinning. I don’t know what to do…”_

“Don’t know what to do about what?” I asked, fiddling with the straw in my drink. “I’m out having lunch with Seo-Yeon right now and then we have a booked schedule until tonight.” I looked over at her and she shrugged, silently communicating with me.

_“I’m sorry. You’re busy, should I call you later?”_

“You’re all flustered. You can tell me what’s been on your mind, we’re just waiting for our food.”

_“I’m trying to decide if I should stay at my theater or sign somewhere else. A real entertainment company. But all of these other places just keep making my head spin with how different they are. Some of the actors and actresses I admire are signed all over the place. I don’t get what makes one place better than another…”_

“Hmm…” I hummed. “Want to join us?”

_“Huh?”_

I named off the café we were currently at. “We’ll tell you all about the reality of entertainment.”

I gave Seo-Yeon the gist of the story as we waited. Zen arrived just fifteen minutes later, looking around the café cautiously for us.

“Hi, hi.” Seo-Yeon sang playfully, waving him over. “Why don’t you order some food and come join us?”

“Hello, ladies.” Zen greeted confidently. “I guess I could go for something.”

I waved him off as he walked to the counter. To make room for Zen, I moved to Seo-Yeon’s side of the table while we waited. She nudged me playfully.

“As hot as ever.”

I snorted. “Then tell him that, fire princess.”

“Why don’t _you_ , ice princess?” She retorted teasingly, running her fingers up my spine until she found a warm spot. “Are you melting under his presence?”

“Ha-ha,” I said dryly, arching my back to get away.

“It’s always nice to see how close you two are.” Zen chuckled, sitting down in the, now vacant, seat across from us.

“Don’t you have a best friend?” Seo-Yeon cooed, wrapping her arms around my waist and hugging me.

“Can’t say anyone as friendly as you two seem to be.”

“So sad~” She pouted, releasing me to go back to her lunch. “So? What’d you make an appointment with us for?”

“Are we role playing?” Zen winced, humoring her while looking over to me.

“I apologize for her.” I said, pushing Seo-Yeon’s cheek so she turned away.

He laughed, reaching over to pat my head. “I’m glad to see you having fun.”

“Of course, she is. I’m very fun.” Seo-Yeon joked. “But should we get down to business? I hear you want to move companies.”

“Yeah…” Zen sighed. “I’ve started to look, but now it’s just a mess. What made you two join Lux Entertainment?”

We turned to each other briefly.

“Well, for me, I auditioned.” Seo-Yeon stated. “Big companies turn me off. This girl here got scouted.”

“You were scouted, Mi-Yeon?”

“Strangely enough, it became kind of a big deal in the entertainment business when I turned down my father’s company’s offer as a pianist. When it became semi-public that I turned it down to pursue singing, a few companies tried to scout me.” I explained.

“What do you mean ‘strangely enough,’ Miss Prodigy?” Seo-Yeon lightly scolded. “You have music in your genes, everyone wanted you.”

“So why Lux?”

“I’m sure you’ve heard of the Big Three, here, in Korea. They, more or less, control the market.” I started to say.

“Look at it this way,” Seo-Yeon picked up. “Big companies give you a lot of training. They put a lot of money into you so they can get a lot of money out of you. Basically, you can’t fail if you sign with the Big Three. They’ll do everything in their massive power to make sure you’re staying afloat in the sea of fame.”

“In moderately sized or small companies, they don’t have the funds to give you all the training in the world. Nor do they have a lot of money or the power to sway the tides in the market.”

“Then why…?”

“Just because you don’t have everything, doesn’t mean you fail.” I added.

“Right. So, the big company puts all of this effort into you and you succeed – what do they ask you in return? Their contracts have a lot more rules and reading in between the lines. All companies have some sort of hold on your freedom, but big companies have more of it. What you can or cannot do in public or on television, who you can be friends with, if you can have a romantic relationship even with your soul mate.” Seo-Yeon rattled off. “If you wanted to leave, what do you think they’d do? What if you left on bad terms? A lot of artists from big companies get blocked from certain television channels or they can’t do things that they used to be able to. At the same time, if you’re able to stay on good terms and stay afloat, you’ll be the hottest celebrity in no time.”

“Other smaller companies don’t have a reason to hold so much of your freedom. They also have more personalized time with each of their entertainers. It’s true though, that only 3 out of 10 idol groups ever make it out of their first couple of years. Your chances are diminished greatly, even as an actor.” I continued the conversation. “If you leave, on good or bad terms, they don’t have the power or money to ban you from anything.”

“I see…” Zen said slowly, filtering the information away.

“What would you like to know about next? The money? The opportunities?” Seo-Yeon teased.

“Wouldn’t the big companies, like the Big Three, get more opportunities?”

“Of course, they do. It doesn’t mean they all go to you, though.” I shrugged. “Even if the job was for you personally, it might never reach you.”

“That isn’t fair.”

“Business is not always fair. Big or small.” I replied. “Their other contracted celebrities are your rivals. If someone else is doing better, they’ll hand out opportunities to them first. In the entertainment business, every job offer goes through the company network before getting handed out to individual managers, and then to individual people. Sometimes those opportunities are seen by the company as better suited for someone else. Or, even, sometimes the company will decide that they don’t want to put in the time, effort, and money for a lower grade celebrity and the job is tossed out.”

“In other words, the more top tier celebrities a company has, the more likely their losers are struggling.” Zen growled.

“The top stays the top for a reason.” Seo-Yeon said. “If you’re good enough to make it there, a big company will treat you like a king. Small companies get less opportunities. It also means less rivals, but the competition is just as fierce. There’s only one exception to this ‘job handout’ rule.”

“What would that be?”

“If you had your own management team.” I replied, sipping my water and looking away.

“Your own?”

“Yep. Your own. One that doesn’t work for the entire company, but only for a group or an individual.” Seo-Yeon said, rubbing my head. “Like the one she has.”

“You have one, Mi-Yeon, but not you, Seo-Yeon?” Zen asked in confusion. “Shouldn’t you have signed the same contract?

“Mi-Yeon is probably the most important celebrity that Lux has.” Seo-Yeon bragged proudly. “The company will hire a group just for you if you’re famous enough or if you’re important enough.”

“Not that you’re not worthy of such an achievement, babe, but why just you and not YeonYeon together?”

“YeonYeon has only just become a moderate asset for Lux.” I replied slowly.

“That’s right. YeonYeon was actually going to be a failure.” Seo-Yeon stuck out her tongue playfully. “When she first came to Lux, I was majorly jealous. She had everything going for her, you know? But she works hard. She even paid off a majority of our debt~”

“I didn’t originally sign the contract with a management team included.” I interrupted. “And I’m not hired out as only a singer, I’m a pianist, too.”

“She’s Lux’s bridge into instrumental musicians. After signing her into the company, their field of business became broader. Now we’ve got a good number of musicians as our labelmates. Enough to make a small orchestra and hold concerts. So, she’s super important and the company wants to keep her happy.”

“Which is why my contract is different than Seo-Yeon’s.”

“Yep. Hers even started years before I got to sign mine.” Seo-Yeon poked at me.

I laughed nervously. “I was originally going to debut as a solo singer first. When I was put into a duet with Seo-Yeon, I debuted as a pianist first. It was nothing big, just small jobs here and there. And then I started working in Japan more. I expressed interest in working within the animation business, so Lux helped me get opportunities to sing anime openings and endings, or play background music. That ultimately branched into gaming companies, too. It was rather easy, since my mother’s name is very popular all around. And, for both fields, it was much cheaper to hire the daughter with no career history yet than to hire top class musicians.

“Eventually, when it was time to debut as YeonYeon, that first contract expired and a new one was written up. Because I was already doing all of this stuff individually, it wouldn’t make sense to suddenly have those royalties go to Seo-Yeon, too.”

“Oh, by the way, usually in an idol group, all members share the income. Even if it’s something done individually. Well, until you become _really_ famous.” Seo-Yeon added. “Because of that, the phrasing of our contract changed so that all of Mi-Yeon’s individual activities stayed with her, and all of my activities will be shared as a group. Even after debut, if Mi-Yeon worked as YeonYeon but it was individually, like her modelling jobs, that money still only went to her.”

“Doesn’t that mean you get less money?”

“Of course.” Seo-Yeon laughed like it was obvious. “Contracts are sometimes worded strangely. You just have to be careful. But… Mi-Yeon ended up sharing her YeonYeon paychecks with me, anyways, because she’s the nicest girl you could ever meet.”

“I didn’t find it fair, so it became what it did.” I mumbled sheepishly. “W-Well anyways, because I had so many things going on, and opening doors for Lux in both the instrumental music business and in Japan, I got my own management team well into the second year after YeonYeon debuted and was starting to get mildly popular.”

“Sorry to interrupt, but how does having your own team make anything better?”

“Every opportunity you get goes directly to your personal team. Thus, none of it gets filtered out or given to someone else.” I explained. “Your schedule is also finalized a lot quicker and more smoothly.”

“Ah, but don’t get the wrong idea. YeonYeon actually hardly gets any benefit from Mi-Yeon’s team.” Seo-Yeon added. “If the job is for ‘YeonYeon,’ then it will go through the company’s management teams. Everything with just ‘Mi-Yeon’ or even ‘Mi-Yeon of YeonYeon’ will go directly to her.”

“So, _you_ get no benefit at all…” Zen said dryly.

“Yeah,” Seo-Yeon giggled. “It’s not a big deal. Mi-Yeon worked hard for it. Besides, even though I’m more popular here in Korea, Mi-Yeon is much more famous in Japan. Since she goes there a lot, she gets a manager just for Japan, too. I get to keep Ye-Jun all to myself when that happens.”

“That means Mi-Yeon makes more money, doesn’t it?”

“Yes and no.” I replied. “The two of us didn’t actually start earning any money until just last year, when our 3rd album was released and it did well.”

“What…? Aren’t you girls in your fourth year as idols?” The actor replied in a shocked voice.

“Here’s the money part of our talk.” Seo-Yeon cleared her throat. “Let’s start with big companies. They’ll think of you as… an investment. Once you debut, they cut their losses because you _will_ succeed. At least for a little while. And because you succeed right away, the company makes a lot of money right away. So, as the employee, you get your share.”

“Cut their losses? What losses?” Zen questioned, absently picking at his food.

“As a trainee, you start with the training – singing, dancing – the teachers, the room and board. And after you debut it’ll keep increasing with more room and board, the music videos, the songs, the songwriters, the choreographers, studio hire, stylists, make-up artists, managers, promotional expenses, other staff like security, and then the company gets a very good share.” Seo-Yeon listed off.

“In smaller companies, they can’t just ‘cut their losses.’ They don’t have the spare money for that nor is it guaranteed that any of their gambles pay off. The accumulated cost since our trainee days is essentially our ‘debt’ to the company. We have to ‘break-even’, as everyone calls it, before we start earning anything. And it’s not all of the money we earn for each performance we do or song we sell that goes into paying off this debt. Depending on the company, they will take around 70-90% of the earnings, and that applies to big companies, too. The remaining is what their carefully trained entertainer gets, and that remaining part is what goes into this debt.” I said carefully, making sure Zen understood. “Even as an actor, any company you choose will probably make you train a bit, since your background is basically… no offense, but it’s nothing famously noteworthy.”

“If only 10-30% goes into this massive debt, you’d never make any money.” Zen growled, angry on our behalf.

“Well, we were a dying duet, so our debt did increase a lot and opportunities were rare. But at the same time, for the things we managed to do, we got paid decently well. It did take us a very long time and a lot of work, though.” Seo-Yeon shrugged. “Our third album really kicked off and we became popular. More opportunities equal more money to put in the jar. And besides that, Mi-Yeon’s individual work is what really paid off most of it, especially before we even debuted as YeonYeon. Pianist, voice acting, singer and pianist for anime companies to hire, for gaming companies to hire, intermediate songwriter and composer; she does a little bit of everything, honestly.”

“And after we debuted, we got our faces out there when just singing wasn’t enough.” I added. “I modelled, Seo-Yeon acted. You’ve said similar things before about getting modelling offers, but from my point of view, I don’t see why you turned them down. Just because it was a longer route to acting, doesn’t mean it wouldn’t have helped.”

“When you put it that way…”

Seo-Yeon giggled. “Different experiences bring about different mindsets. We’re not saying that your path has been easy, just a lot less of the nitty gritty.”

“No, Mi-Yeon’s right. After hearing all of that… And I could’ve pulled in a few more paychecks if I wasn’t so stubborn.” Zen sighed self-deprecatingly.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” I replied, taking a bite of my food. “I wasn’t saying it to make you feel bad about it. I’m just letting you know that once you sign a contract with a company, things are going to be much different than your small musical theater.”

“Are you worried about me, babe?” He chuckled.

“Just make a decision you won’t regret.” I sighed, turning away when something caught the corner of my vision.

“She loves you.” Seo-Yeon interpreted playfully. “There are pros and cons to both. You just need to consider things carefully before diving in head first.”

Ignoring them, I stared out of the café window. Tilting my head cutely and making a V sign, I smiled softly.

“What are you doing, hon’?” Zen asked, turning in his chair to look over his shoulder.

“Looks like they’re taking another picture.” Seo-Yeon said in amusement, shifting closer to me. “Smile~”


	5. My Promise To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 13th
> 
> “Don’t say I never warned you, Mr. Sweet-Tooth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (J) = Spoken in Japanese

June 13 

 

“Are you ready to leave?” I asked into my phone as I rolled my suitcase to the front door. “Have everything?”

_“…I think so.”_

“Saeyoung remembers my instructions, right?” I turned and sat down on my couch.

_“To get there an hour before you? He’s starting the car, now.”_

“Fans might crowd the entrance soon. Sorry to make you go so early.”

_“It’s fine. You can’t be seen with me anyways…”_

“It’s… partially that, Saeran...” I replied softly. “It’s just… I’m going to get photographed. Sometimes, I don’t even know when I do. If you stick close to me you might get caught in the picture and… Saeyoung said you have a pretty powerful father somewhere. I don’t want to risk you like that.”

_“My situation aside, it sounds lonely, if you ask me.”_

I paused, thinking over his words. “It’s… okay, I guess.”

_“You’re taking all of these precautions, but getting me a passport was alright?”_

“Hmm… Saeyoung took care of it, although I don’t know how.” I admitted. “Are you scared? You don’t have to go through with this. I can keep my promise to you a different way.”

_“You already bought my ticket for me, it would be a waste of your money.”_

“It’s not that big of a deal. Korea to Japan is only two hours, so flights aren’t that pricey.”

_“I’m… not afraid of my father. I’ve just never…”_ Saeran paused.

“We’ll still be on the same plane.” I said knowingly. “I had them book our seats on opposite sides of the plane so you didn’t get caught in any pictures, but if you turn, you’ll see me. I’ll be with you the whole way, just from afar.”

_“…We get to Japan… and then what?”_

“We’ll have to wait and see which number baggage claim our flight is assigned to, and after that, follow the signs to the exit. I have someone waiting to pick you up. They’ll have a sign with your name on it. It might be a bit crowded, since fans sometimes like to greet celebrities at airports, but there’s tight security. You don’t need to worry.”

_“Someone waiting to get me?”_

“His name is Souma Fujioka. I’ll send you his picture. Trust me, Saeran~” I said playfully. “I have everything covered from start to finish. All you need to do is enjoy yourself. Watch the sky all day, try new ice cream, go out into the city; you can do whatever you want.”

 

Four hours later, the two of us arrived in Tokyo, Japan and were travelling to just the edge of the city. I was with my manager that only worked with me in Japan while Saeran rode in a different car. I hoped he was alright. I tried to keep an eye on him throughout our travels – waiting just a little longer at every stop and walking just a bit slower so he could follow me at a short distance. When I arrived at a familiar place, I noticed that Saeran had gotten there first.

“(J) Thank you very much, Ms. Hisakawa.” I said to my manager as I got out of the car.

She got out as well and opened the trunk. “(J) I told you to call me Reina.” She scolded me playfully, lifting my suitcase out. “(J) I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“(J) Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow.” I replied, bowing lightly in goodbye.

“(J) Ms. Miyuki, welcome home.” A man well past middle age said as he walked out of the front door. “(J) It has been quite a while.”

“(J) I’m back.” I greeted. “(J) How have you been, Mr. Fujioka?”

“(J) Very well, thank you. And yourself?” Mr. Fujioka repeated, taking my suitcase from me and gesturing me to go inside the modern styled home.

“(J) Can’t complain, I suppose. Where’s my friend?”

“(J) Mr. Choi is currently in his assigned room.”

I nodded, walking up the stairs to the third floor with Mr. Fujioka following behind me. “(J) This one?”

“(J) Yes. I will put your luggage in your room.”

“(J) Thank you.” I replied graciously before knocking on the closed door. “Saeran?” A few seconds later, the door opened softly. “Are you doing okay? How was your trip?”

“It was fine…” He said slowly.

“You seem uncomfortable.” I chuckled softly, sitting next to his open suitcase on the bed.

“I… don’t like airplanes.” Saeran drawled out as he organized his clothes in the closet. He turned his attention to the open door after a moment.

“(J) Ms. Miyuki,” Mr. Fujioka called out gently.

“I’ll introduce you officially.” I said, standing up. “Saeran, this is Mr. Fujioka, our house butler. He supervises everything here and makes sure the house stays in tip top shape. Mr. Fujioka, you can speak a little Korean, right?”

“Enough to be of service, Ms. Miyuki.”

“Miyuki?” Saeran whispered.

“Miyuki is my Japanese name. I was born here, in Tokyo, and Mr. Fujioka has been with the family since before then. He likes to address me by that name.” I explained. “Although father gave me a Korean name, too, when I was born, it wasn’t until we moved there and I got a dual citizenship that I started using it.”

“Oh… Should I call you that?”

“You can call me as you usually do.” I shrugged. “Mi-Yeon is the name I debuted with, so, even here, you’ll probably hear that more now.”

“So, this is your childhood home, huh?” Saeran asked next, looking around as if he was looking at it for the first time and not like he was in the room for a while.

“For twelve years, yes, this was where Ms. Miyuki grew up.” Mr. Fujioka said like a proud father. “(J) I came to tell you that I put your luggage in your room. Is there anything you wish for me to do or get?”

“(J) I’ll show Saeran around. You’re free to do as you want.” I replied.

“(J) Then, please excuse me.” Mr. Fujioka dismissed himself and walked back to the first floor.

Saeran watched the man carefully.

“Were you hoping to see maids?” I teased. “You’ll have to go to our Korean home, for that. Hmm… but the maids are middle aged and not in miniskirts… Unless that’s what you like?”

His face quickly became as red as a pepper as he lightly shoved my shoulder. “Now I understand that ‘Trickster’ nickname you have floating around. You’re not actually innocent, are you?”

I laughed in amusement. “Didn’t bother to verify the nickname while researching me?”

“I could just look at my brother’s files for a thousand pictures of you in a miniskirt.” He glared at me briefly before looking around again. “I thought we were going to a hotel. This place is… pretty extravagant.”

“Ah… My mother likes this kind of modernized style and she has the money to do it. So, I guess, why not?” I replied with a shrug. “Besides, I can’t keep my promise at a hotel. Are you done unpacking?”

“I guess.”

“Then I’ll show you around.” I said happily, grabbing the corner of his sleeve and tugging him towards the door before letting go. “That door there is the guest bathroom. The others are bedrooms. I’m down the hall this way, the door with the silver door frame is my bedroom.” I explained before leading him down the stairs one floor. “This is where Mr. Fujioka’s room is, to your left. If you ever need anything, you can ask him. And he’ll escort you if you ever want to go out. The other rooms here have music stuff; recording, composing, instruments, things like that.

“The first floor, of course, has a kitchen, there, and dining room, there. The living room is over here. Come on.” I urged, hurrying along to the living room. Saeran looked confused, but followed nonetheless. We passed a wide archway and I turned to the wall, pressing one of the switches there. The heavy curtains, which almost entirely covered the wall at the back of the house, started to open. “Ta-da!”

The curtains revealed glass sliding doors that first led to a patio. Around the patio was a small field of green grass and a beautiful garden, one large tree providing shade.

Saeran stared, almost hypnotized by the nature so close to the city. I hid a giggle and took his hand in mine, leading him forward. I unlocked and slid the patio door open enough for us to step out into the sun.

“Well?” I questioned, letting go of his hand and skipping off of the tiles of the patio to stand on the grass. “Do you think you’ll enjoy your vacation?”

“I can really just stay here all day? I don’t need to do anything?” He questioned dubiously with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course, you don’t need to do anything. This _is_ what I promised.” I pouted softly.

He shook his head, but I could see a small smile gracing his lips as he turned to look up at the clear blue sky. The weather today was perfect. The sparse clouds floating by were fluffy and pure white.

“Ms. Miyuki, Mr. Choi.” We turned to see Mr. Fujioka stepping out to the patio with a tray full of onigiri and placing it on the outdoor table. “(J) It is well past lunchtime, but after your travels, I thought you might be hungry.”

“(J) Thank you for the food.” I cheered softly, going over to the table.

“There is salted salmon, chicken karaage, and your favorite, Ms. Miyuki, umeboshi.” Mr. Fujioka listed off.

“Thank you…” Saeran said shyly.

“My pleasure.” Mr. Fujioka lightly bowed and went back into the house.

“He cooks, too?” Saeran asked, sitting down in a chair.

“He does a bit of everything and manages the other employees that come and go. He’s the caretaker of this house, since my parents aren’t always here.”

“He actually lives here?” He questioned, picking up one of the onigiri.

I plucked the one he took out of his hand and replaced it with another one. “You’ll be surprised if you eat that one first. Mr. Fujioka only stays in the house when someone is here so he can serve us. Otherwise, he comes everyday and leaves at night to be with his own family.”

“What was that one?” He cautiously bit into the one I gave him. “What is _this_ one?”

“This one is umeboshi. It’s pretty sour.” I giggled, putting the onigiri back on the tray. “That’s chicken karaage. It’s like fried chicken.”

“You just don’t want to share your favorite, do you?” Saeran deadpanned.

“There’s enough that we can have one of each filling.” I playfully rolled my eyes. “Don’t say I never warned you, Mr. Sweet-Tooth.”

“Why’d you move, anyways?”

“Mother is part of the Japanese orchestra, and father is part of the Korean one. When we lived here, father would have to be away a lot more. I guess you could say they wanted to switch who I saw a little more often.” I shrugged, nibbling on one of the salmon onigiri. “Oh, we should tell Saeyoung that you made it safely.”

It was Saeran’s turn to roll his eyes. “If he’s still in the same mood as when he dropped me off, I’m leaving the chat room.”

“What mood was that?” I asked, laying my phone on the table and unlocking it. Saeran did the same.

“A mess.”

 

_Mi-Yeon has entered the chatroom_

_Saeran has entered the chatroom_

**Yoosung:** You three seem so comfortable with each other…

**Yoosung:** ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

**Yoosung:** Why am I so awkward to Mi-Yeon and Saeran???

**Yoosung:** Urrrrghhhhh

**Yoosung:** ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

**Yoosung:** I tried to teach them both how to play LOLOL

**Yoosung:** And neither have played with me since…

**Yoosung:** ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

**Saeyoung:** You just have to open your heart to us~

**Saeyoung:** Open your heart, Yoosungieeeee! Show us all of your secrets!

**Yoosung:** ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

**Yoosung:** I didn’t even know Mi-Yeon was leaving! Let alone bringing Saeran!

**Yoosung:** Why can’t you guys tell ME your secrets?

**Yoosung:** ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

**Jumin Han:** Is it not because they are “same-age friends”?

**Jumin Han:** Peers who are close in age, meaning born in the same year, tend to be in closer relationships.

**Yoosung:** Huh? Same age?

**Yoosung:** ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)

**Jumin Han:** Yes, I do believe Mi-Yeon, Saeyoung, and Saeran were born in the same year.

**Jumin Han:** In that exact order. The same order as our marks.

**Yoosung:** …

**Yoosung:** EEHHHH THEY WERE?!

**Saeyoung:** LOLOLOL didn’t you spend a whole week looking up Mi-Yeon? How did you not notice?

**Saeyoung:** Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

**Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang’s member information is very reliable.

**Saeyoung:** He’s probably looking up Mi-Yeon’s wiki right now.

**Saeyoung:** Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

 

“How long does it take to notice us?” Saeran huffed, leaning his cheek on his knuckles.

I giggled softly. “It took about this long to notice me when you hacked me into their chat room the first time, too.”

 

**Yoosung:** Omg how did I not notice?

**Yoosung:** (〇o〇；)

**Yoosung:** Why wasn’t I born a little earlier?!

**Jumin Han:** That would be up to your parents.

**Saeyoung:** Oh

**Saeyoung:** Brother! Mi-Yeon! How long have you guys been here? Did you make it safely?!

**Saeyoung:** (＝⌒▽⌒＝)

**Jumin Han:** Apologies for not noticing earlier, you two. How was your flight?

**Yoosung:** Whoa… It’s like we summoned them…

**Mi-Yeon:** Flight was fine. We’re having a snack right now~

**Mi-Yeon:** I promised Saeran something a long time ago. I’m sorry you’re feeling left out, Yoosung T_T

**Yoosung:** Ah… Wait… Don’t be sad!

**Yoosung:** ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

**Jumin Han:** We shouldn’t get jealous amongst ourselves.

**Saeyoung:** Did Mi-Yeon take you to a fancy hotel in Tokyo??

 

Saeran lifted his phone up and aimed the camera towards me. I paused in my nibbling of the onigiri, keeping it pressed against my lips and reflexively got ready for the picture to be taken.

 

**Saeran:** <picture of Mi-Yeon with garden in the background>

**Yoosung:** (*´∀`*)

**Yoosung:** Wah… You… You look cute, today.

**Jumin Han:** Even unprompted, you are very photogenic. Beautiful, if I say so, myself.

**Saeran:** -_-

**Mi-Yeon:** A-Ahh… You don’t need to praise me so much ^^;;

**Mi-Yeon:** I often get judged for “airport fashion,” so this is a bit cuter than usual.

**Saeyoung:** But you always have a good fashion sense.

**Saeyoung:** (＝⌒▽⌒＝)

**Saeyoung:** And soooo adorable with that rice ball in your hand~~ Are you advertising food now?

**Saeran:** -_-

**Yoosung:** Ah, but…

**Yoosung:** It sure doesn’t look like the heart of the city.

**Yoosung:** ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)

**Jumin Han:** Do not be fooled, Tokyo is abundant with both city structures and nature.

**Saeyoung:** Are you in the hotel’s garden?

**Saeran:** We’re at Mi-Yeon’s childhood hohijklm

**Saeyoung:**???

**Saeyoung:** Saeran?

**Jumin Han:** That is not any Japanese word I am aware of…

**Yoosung:** I doubt it was a word.

**Yoosung:** (^～^;)ゞ

**Saeyoung:** Mi-Yeon, what happened?

**Yoosung:** …

**Jumin Han:** They have yet to leave the chat room.

**Saeyoung:** …

**Yoosung:** I hope everything’s okay…

**Saeyoung:** Brother? Mi-Yeon?

Saeran took a bite of an onigiri. It took about two seconds for him to start coughing, valiantly putting his hand over his mouth to keep it closed as to not spray the food everywhere. His phone slipped from his fingers and clattered onto the table.

I giggled as I saw his eyes tear up. I took a napkin and leaned over towards him. “Spit it out if it’s too sour.” I felt a strange warmth on the palm of my hand. “Ah not on me! Take the napkin!”

“Puni-“ He coughed. “Punishment.” He then took the napkin from my hand and folded it over the half-chewed food.

“Ehh? What for? I did warn you beforehand.”

“Why do you like this?” Saeran asked, aghast written all over his features.

“I just like sour things, I guess.” I laughed. I took the bitten onigiri from him and put the other chicken karaage filled onigiri in his hand, just like before. I took a bite of the umeboshi filled one to see that hilarious reaction of his. “Put your napkin here, I’ll take the tray inside.”

“I’m never eating with you again…” Saeran grumbled, refusing to look back at me.

“Okay, Mr. Sweet-Tooth.”

I stepped back into the house and made my way to the kitchen, all the while finishing off the small umeboshi onigiri. There, I saw Mr. Fujioka preparing a pot of tea and a couple glasses of cold water.

“(J) Ms. Miyuki, how was the onigiri?”

“(J) Great. Thank you for making them. Is this for us?”

“(J) Yes. Is there somewhere you wished to be or will you spend your time in the garden?”

“(J) We’re probably going to stay out in the garden, I can take it.” I said, setting the empty tray by the sink and throwing away the used napkin. “(J) Mr. Fujioka…”

“(J) Yes, Ms. Miyuki?” He turned to me attentively.

“(J) …There is something I must request of you.”

“(J) Of course. I am at your service.”

I swallowed slowly, thinking of my words carefully. “(J) While I’m away, you must, absolutely must, keep an eye on Saeran. Please, Mr. Fujioka.”

“(J) An easy task to fulfill, Miss. May I ask why?” He questioned sincerely.

“(J) He’s… been through a lot, and has tried to… hurt himself before. I don’t want it to happen again, especially here, away from home. And… I promised his brother he’d be safe.”

Mr. Fujioka walked a little closer and stood up straight before bowing deeply. “(J) Understood. I will not allow any harm befall Mr. Choi.”


	6. Unrestricted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 15
> 
> Saeran pinched the bridge of his nose and logged out of the chat room before he got himself in a worse predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: LOL was made in North America. Thus, LOLOL, the parody of LOL, was made in NA. That’s my logic ^^;

June 15

This was his third day in Tokyo, Japan.

Spring had come and gone, nourishing and encouraging nature to grow until the next cycle. The weather at the beginning of summer was also holding out nicely. The sky was light blue and the clouds stayed pure white and fluffy. The temperature was just right, as well – the summer sun wasn’t upon Tokyo just yet, leaving the air at a comfortable warmth.

Saeran felt the soft grass press onto the skin at the back of his neck. The light breeze ruffled his bangs, tickling his forehead and making him instinctively blink. It was peaceful, despite still being in the city. The only noise to reach his ears was the rustling of leaves from the large tree in the garden.

He spent all of yesterday doing the same exact actions in the same exact locations. Laying on the grass and staring up at the sky. Occasionally eating and drinking. Occasionally dozing off.

No one told him to move.

No one told him to be useful.

He was free to do as he pleased.

Unrestricted.

Saeran closed an eye and squinted as the sun’s high rays penetrated through the tree branches. Noiselessly, he turned to his side, cushioning his head on his arm. In front of him now were beautifully bloomed flowers. Reaching out gently, he softly petted the velvety petals.

…Mi-Yeon wasn’t home. Again.

As of now, it had been over twenty-four hours since he last saw her. Leaving before he woke and arriving home after he slept.

Her job wasn’t easy. It wasn’t glamorous like the public made it out to be.

It was time consuming. It was a lot of effort and hard work. It took a lot of sacrifices.

She told him to be free, but she was the least unrestricted of them all.

“Mr. Choi.”

Saeran jolted out of his thoughts, quickly lifting himself onto his elbows and turning around. “Oh…”

“Apologies for the interruption.” Mr. Fujioka bowed lightly. “Is there anything you request for lunch?” Saeran shook his head negatively. “Understood.”

As the butler turned to leave, Saeran suddenly called out. “Um…! Wait…I…”

“Please do not hesitate to ask. As Ms. Miyuki’s guest, I am at your service.”

“Then… About Mi-Ye-… Miyuki. What time did she leave today?”

“Around six in the morning, Mr. Choi.”

“…Do you know why?”

“As we are located at the very edges of Tokyo, it takes around an hour and a half to two hours with traffic to travel to the center of the city where she must work. Her appointments start very early in the day and end late in the evening.” Mr. Fujioka answered.

“I… See.”

Was it because of him?

If she didn’t bring him along, she would have gotten a hotel deeper into the city, wouldn’t she?

She wouldn’t have had to wake up so early and sleep so late.

“Ms. Miyuki wanted you to enjoy your vacation here, I am sure she would not like it if you were troubled because of her schedule. She is a smart woman; she already planned well ahead, so there is no need to worry.” Mr. Fujioka smiled kindly. “Will that be all, Mr. Choi?”

Saeran stared at the butler for a moment longer. “Your Korean is pretty good…”

Why didn’t the man say much when they were at the airport?

“Mr. Cho was a strict teacher.” Mr. Fujioka smiled. “He was insistent that Ms. Miyuki knew both of their native languages and he taught me along with her. Or are you asking because I didn’t try to make small talk with you, Mr. Choi, at our first meeting?”

Saeran looked away, not enjoying that the butler could read his expressions.

“You are much like Ms. Miyuki, Mr. Choi. Especially when she was younger, before starting her career.” Mr. Fujioka reminisced. “You prefer a comfortable silence opposed to talking, isn’t that right?”

“…I guess.”

The butler chuckled softly once more. “Will that be all, sir?”

Saeran sat up fully, bending one leg upwards and crossing his other leg across his foot. “I… want to go out.”

“Shopping or sightseeing, Mr. Choi?”

“I… was told to buy souvenirs.” Saeran grumbled.

“Shall we go into the heart of the city, then?”

Thus, after Saeran had lunch on the patio, he went up to his guest room to get ready to head into the city. He opened the drawer in the bedside table and took hold of an envelope and his wallet. Opening the envelope, he stared at its contents blankly.

Saeyoung… gave him a lot of spending money. The currency was even already converted, so Saeran wasn’t exactly sure how much was appropriate to bring for one shopping trip.

Was travelling with this much money even allowed…?

…Should he bring half of it?

That still seemed like too much…

He never had a chance to get a credit card, either… What was the current conversion from won to yen, again?

…35% of the money it was, then. Saeran carefully took a mixture of the bigger bills and littler bills and placed them inside his wallet before putting the envelope back in the drawer safely. He shoved the wallet in his pocket and turned towards the closet next. He was already wearing a light, long sleeved shirt, however… his body had always been on the weaker side. Easily cold, easily sickened.

He wasn’t sure how late he would stay outside or how cold the air conditioning might be inside. And he didn’t want to cause any trouble by his weak body becoming ill… Eyeing the clothes neatly hung up, Saeran picked out a cardigan that was slightly too big for his thin body. It was comfortable to move in and warm enough over what he was already wearing.

Saeran closed the door to the guest bedroom while struggling to put his arm through the sleeve. He cursed under his breath as his finger stabbed at the fabric and bent painfully.

“Mr. Choi,” Mr. Fujioka greeted when he descended the stairs towards the first floor. “Shall we drive or would you like to experience Japan’s public transportation? Either one will be quite a long trip.”

Saeran thought about the people that were also going to be on the train with them. “Can… we drive?... Please.”

“Certainly.” The butler replied without missing a beat. “If you are ready, the garage is this way.”

He followed the butler to the car and got inside the back seat, feeling awkward about sitting directly next to the man. It would take over an hour to arrive at the heart of Tokyo, so he absently logged into the chat room to kill some time.

 

_Saeran has entered the chat room_

**ZEN:** Ooh, look who it is. How’s the vacation?

**Saeran:** Fine.

**Yoosung:** Are you with Mi-Yeon? Why didn’t she log in, too?

**Yoosung:** We didn’t even talk to you two, yesterday.

**Yoosung:** ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

**Jaehee Kang:** Saeyoung got quite worried.

**Saeran:** Mi-Yeon…

**Saeran:** Is at work.

**Jaehee Kang:** Ah, that’s right. She went to Japan for business, not pleasure.

**ZEN:** Hmm… But Saeran…

**Saeran:** …?

**ZEN:** Can you speak Japanese? Aren’t you having a hard time without Mi-Yeon to show you around?

**Yoosung:** ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)

**Jaehee Kang:** A vacation spot is not determined by a language barrier.

**Jaehee Kang:** …Although it is a bit irresponsible to leave you all by yourself… Even if it cannot be helped.

**Saeran:** I’m not by myself.

**Yoosung:** ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)

**Yoosung:** Oh. Is someone showing you around?

**Saeran:** Going shopping now.

**ZEN:** Should’ve expected Mi-Yeon to be thorough lol

**Saeran:** …Do you...

**Saeran:** Want…something?

**Yoosung:** LOLOL! LOLOL! LOLOL!

**Jaehee Kang:** …

**ZEN:** Shameless…

**ZEN:** Don’t you have final exams coming up?

**Saeran:** …

**Saeran:** You do know that LOLOL wasn’t made in Japan… right?

**Yoosung:** …

**Yoosung:** (〇o〇；)

**Jaehee Kang:** I understand that Japan has a large influence in the gaming industry, but you shouldn’t assume…

**ZEN:** There goes that idea.

**Saeran:** I could look around… I guess…

**Jaehee Kang:** You do not have to trouble yourself for us.

**Saeran:** It’s fine…

**Saeran:** Brother will just bother me.

**ZEN:** That’s true…

**ZEN:** (;-_-)ノ

**ZEN:** Then can I ask for some sheet masks? I want to try a Japanese brand.

**Saeran:** …No promises.

**Jaehee Kang:** Anything is fine, with me, really.

 

Did he look like he knew what he was looking for?

LOLOL? What exactly was that supposed to mean? Game currency? Limited edition figures?

And he didn’t know Korean skincare brands, let alone Japanese ones.

Saeran pinched the bridge of his nose and logged out of the chat room before he got himself in a worse predicament. For the rest of the ride, he stared out the window, admiring the vast blue sky.

Mr. Fujioka took them to Shinjuku, one of the busiest areas in Tokyo with more variety in shops than can be memorized. Saeran swallowed nervously, eyeing the people milling around like ants. There was hardly any free space to move…

“Where to first, Mr. Choi?”

“Um…” He eyed the largest computerized screen attached to the side of one of the tall buildings.

“Ah, I see that television program is coming back with a new season. It is one of the most popular reality shows here called _All-Star Lottery_.”

“Oh.” Saeran whispered, forcing his attention away from the eye-catching advertisement.

“Why don’t we start in one of the department stores?” Mr. Fujioka chuckled. “If you feel nervous with so many people, feel free to grab onto me.”

Saeran nodded, keeping a close distance to the older man as they made their way through the crowd. The people were kind enough not to walk in between them, allowing them to move as a group easily despite so many others around. Mr. Fujioka opened the door for him when they made it to one of the many large buildings in Shinjuku. Blushing in embarrassment at the unnecessary gesture, Saeran hastily entered the door.

There were probably just as many people inside as there were outside.

Since they weren’t looking for anything in particular, Mr. Fujioka let Saeran wander around unrestricted. Saeran stopped every now and again when something caught his eye. Some stores were walled in with glass display windows while others were set up openly depending on the floor they were on. His eyes roamed eagerly, taking in the new environment.

He stopped abruptly and took a double take as something across the way caught his attention.

Saeran’s heart skipped a beat briefly before his mind caught up. Of course, she wasn’t here, what did he expect?

“Mr. Choi?” Mr. Fujioka called out worriedly. “Oh, I see. Have you never seen this clothing brand? Ms. Miyuki has been their promotional model for a little under a year now. Those posters look new, so she must have taken them a little while ago to keep up with the seasonal trends.”

“Oh… Is it a Japanese brand?” He asked, deciding to look at the clothing closer.

“Yes, Ms. Miyuki receives many more promotional requests from Japanese brands than any other. She is very popular here, after all, especially in the anime industry from her earlier years. Technology is nice in that she can work for these brands directly from Korea.” Mr. Fujioka paused, watching Saeran stare curiously. “Beautiful, isn’t she?”

“Yeah… Wait…!” Saeran snapped out of his thoughts with a blush.

The butler chuckled. “Although I do not know anyone who wouldn’t like hearing such comments, I won’t tell her you said so.”

Saeran bit his tongue to stop any retort from coming out of his mouth and turned quickly to enter the store. Half an hour and allowing Mr. Fujioka to handle his money later, Saeran came out of the store with his first purchase of the day.

“It’s fine.” Saeran grumbled when the butler motioned to hold the bag for him.

“Very well, sir.” Mr. Fujioka relented. He looked around a moment. “Do you mind exploring alone for a moment?” Saeran tilted his head curiously. “There is a chocolatier nearby that sells one of Ms. Miyuki’s favorite sweets.”

“Let’s just go together.” Saeran said, uncomfortable with so many strangers around in an unfamiliar place.

“Of course. It’s just down this way.”

“…Alright.”

The two of them walked until Saeran could smell the sweetness mixed in the air. He looked through the display cases in awe. There were even fresh desserts…

“Why don’t we take a break with something sweet and coffee?” Mr. Fujioka suggested with a knowing smile, gesturing towards a table. “The small cakes here are excellent, would you like one?” Saeran nodded. “Coffee?”

“No… thanks.”

The day went by similarly. Saeran walked around aimlessly, stopping every now and then. By the time he begged the day to end, he had already gone around the department store above ground, the department store underground, and through the street stores.

“Exhausted, Mr. Choi?” Mr. Fujioka chuckled, loading their bags into the car. “Would you like to dine out, tonight?”

Saeyoung did tell him to try eating the authentic version… “Can I get ramen?”

“A very easy task, sir.” Mr. Fujioka locked the car and motioned for him to follow. “The closest eatery is not far on foot.”

Saeran was brought to a moderately sized place with cloth banners hanging over the entrance way. Sitting down at a table, he was given a piece of paper that wasn’t helpful to him in the least.

“Which… one is the regular one…?”

Even the English translations of the options were foreign to him.

“Hmm… Let’s see…” Mr. Fujioka hummed. “Do you have similar tastes to Ms. Miyuki?”

The memory of her happily eating that deathly sour rice thing flashed through his mind. “Can’t say.” He opted to reply slowly.

“She is a big fan of sweet and sour things. Neutral to savory and bitterness, but she cannot handle spices well. Her most often complaint is that some foods are too flavorful, preferring milder things.”

“…” Saeran stared at the older man. “You know her… very well…”

“I have served her since she was born.” Mr. Fujioka said proudly. “It is key for a butler, like myself, to know the preferences of the family he serves.” He paused, looking down at the menu. “Korea tends to have more savory foods, so I believe you would like this broth the best.”

“Sure.” He shrugged. “…You’re eating, too, right?”

“If that is acceptable for you, sir.”

Saeran nodded hastily. He… wasn’t someone like that.

As Mr. Fujioka wrote their orders on the meal ticket, Saeran put his left elbow on the table and put his chin in his palm. He absently surveyed the interior. It was a nice place. Very clean and entirely made of wood.

The fingers against his cheek twitched, a warm tingle shooting down his forearm.

Saeran shifted his eyes towards the entrance briefly before looking away again.

Even so… What were the odds?

It turned out that Mr. Fujioka’s guess was correct. Saeran really enjoyed the ramen that was ordered for him. Before digging in, he took a picture of it with his phone to show to Saeyoung later. In the car ride back to the house, Saeran finished off his dinner with a few pieces of the uniquely flavored candy he bought earlier.

Saeran watched the sky darken, admiring the hazy colors. He meant to log into the chat room, but the unrestricted freedom of the day took its toll on his energy reserves. Without realizing it, he fell asleep soundlessly, his head leaning against the car window.


	7. Limited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 15th
> 
> It was hard to believe that we couldn’t walk the streets amongst the populace without having eyes on us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (J) = Spoken in Japanese

June 15

I softly sang the lyrics in front of me while listening to the already recorded instrumentals. “(J) Can we change this note?”

“(J) To what?” The song writer I was working with asked curiously. I sang the line the way I wanted it to sound. They repeated it after me and nodded. “(J) A little easier to reach and it doesn’t sound too bad. All right, we can change it.”

“(J) Seo-Yeon will have a hard time if the choreography gets too tiring at that point.” I explained, absently playing with the pen in my hand after editing the song. I took the next sheet of lyrics and read over them.

“(J) Oh, congratulations, by the way.”

I looked up in confusion. They handed me another sheet of paper. “(J) What for?”

“(J) Your song was approved. It will be added onto your debut Japanese album.”

I felt myself smiling brightly, almost eagerly grabbing at the paper. Finally… Finally a song that made it through… Lost in my enthusiasm, my breath caught in my throat as a weight ran into my back softly.

“I missed you~!”

“Seo-Yeon,” I sighed, my heartrate slowing back down. “At least greet our songwriter.”

The older girl backed away and bowed deeply. “(J) I am Seo-Yeon. I look forward to working with you.”

“(J) I, as well.” Our songwriter stood up and also bowed in greeting. “(J) Please, look over the songs. We need to make the necessary adjustments as quickly as possible.”

“(J) Of course.” Seo-Yeon agreed, sitting down next to me and looking at the papers in front of me.

I looked up as I felt someone pat my head. “Ye-Jun, hello.”

“I trust you got everything you needed to get done yesterday?” He asked instead while he also greeted our Japan agency’s songwriter.

“Yes.” I replied.

“And your manager? We need to work out your upcoming schedules.”

“Ms. Reina went to go buy lunch.”

Ye-Jun nodded in understanding, taking a seat on the other side of the large table.

“What is this character?” Seo-Yeon asked, pointing to a word in the lyrics.

I said the word to her. “We’ll work on your pronunciation when we practice in the soundproof room.”

And the rest of the day went by, just like that. Once the music and lyrics were settled, Seo-Yeon and I moved to the soundproof room to learn our new material. Although, through our years together, I was teaching her Japanese in exchange for her teaching me both Mandarin and Cantonese, she was having a hard time memorizing the lyrics. We took it slow – however, before we knew it, evening was upon us.

“Let’s go out for dinner and come back. I could use a break.” Seo-Yeon exclaimed, standing up and stretching greatly.

“Let’s ask our managers, then.” I agreed, following her out of the room.

I led Seo-Yeon through the company’s building, finding the two of them in Reina’s office looking through a pile of documents.

“(J) It is getting towards the end of dinner rush, but will you be all right? Should I send someone with you?” Reina asked.

“(J) Would you like to join us?” Seo-Yeon questioned instead, her speech slower than normal as she got used to the language.

“(J) I’ll eat at the hotel. We have to get these finalized before tonight ends to start the preparations.” Ye-Jun said, his speech much more comfortable.

“(J) I don’t think we’ll need security. Can we bring something back for you?” I offered.

Reina waved her hand. “(J) It’s fine, Mi-Yeon. Please call me immediately if absolutely _anything_ happens. Okay?”

“(J) Yes, manager.” I agreed easily, nodding. “(J) We’ll be back soon.” Once Seo-Yeon and I stepped outside of the building, I asked what she wanted.

“My adoption papers say I’m 12.5% Japanese, but I’ve been raised by full Koreans! Teach me my culture~ Bring me to some traditional ramen!”

I expelled a breath in part amusement and part exasperation at her excitement. “I’m sure there’s probably one or two places around here, but if you’re willing to go a little farther by train, the busier districts will have better ramen.”

“Then let’s go! We only have a week to try everything~”

“Even though, after that, we’ll be coming to Japan very often.” I laughed softly. “Hmm… I think Shinjuku is the closest to here. Let’s get you a train pass and head there.”

With dust masks over our mouths, I took Seo-Yeon to experience Japan’s enthused transportation system. Stepping off at Shinjuku’s station, we carefully maneuvered our way through the busy crowds.

We were idols. People have said we had this air about us, an unseen magnetism. Whether that was true or not, it never changed the fact that we were only human – that we were the same as everyone else. What about a career gave us a different aura? Perhaps when we were on stage, but it was hard to believe that we couldn’t walk the streets amongst the populace without having eyes on us.

Seo-Yeon and I stuck to the sides, holding each other’s hands so we stayed close together and didn’t get separated. I especially hurried passed the store front of the clothing brand I modeled for. I wasn’t here for a signing session with the brand, thus it was unnecessary attention if I stood next to my own blown up advertisement.

However, I did pause briefly as we walked onto a certain street corner.

“Something wrong?”

“Ah, no, it’s nothing.” I replied to my duet partner. The warm tingle going down my spine and spreading from the soul mark to the rest of my body urged me to get closer to its source. “It’s only a little farther.”

Saeran was nearby.

The area was still crowded with people, probably having only just finished their dinners and are out and about once more. I was sure if I went to him, he would dislike the attention if anyone were to notice us. So, instead of the ramen shop I was walking towards, I urged Seo-Yeon two blocks further. This restaurant’s broth was made of a different ingredient than the first, but both were just as delicious. I supposed it didn’t matter as long as it satisfied Seo-Yeon’s taste buds.

When we entered the ramen shop, things progressed as I might have expected them to. We ordered like normal, and everything was peaceful – as long as one could ignore the shifting glances and whispered questions. Saeran would have definitely disliked the attention. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, the shop was mostly empty with only the few dinner stragglers hanging around.

“Mmm~ You pick the best places.” Seo-Yeon hummed happily, licking her lips. “Let’s go get a cute dessert after this.”

“Our Japanese debut is soon, we can’t really eat whatever we want excessively.” I reminded, eating my food at a slower pace.

“Ugh, you’re right. Ye-Jun will yell at us if we gain any weight~.”

“And we have to get back sooner rather than later.”

Seo-Yeon sighed in acceptance. This was our career, after all. “(J) Alrigh~t.”

“Hey,” I deadpanned. “Are you the leader, or am I?”

“When we’re in Japan, you are.” She sang in amusement.

Seo-Yeon was exasperating sometimes, I admitted to myself in amusement.

In a decent amount of time, we finished our meals and were approached by a lovely couple who were the owners of the establishment. They asked if I would be willing to autograph a blank piece of paper so they could frame and hang it in the shop. As it turned out, the two of them were anime fans and fatefully met because they were in the same fandom, one in which I sung the opening theme song for.

“(J) That is so cute.” Seo-Yeon cooed, not bothered that they didn’t recognize her despite being together with me. She, technically, had yet to debut in Japan. “(J) Sign it for them~!”

“(J) I’d be happy to.” I accepted the paper and autographed it with the usual flourish. “(J) Congratulations on your marriage. And thank you for enjoying the anime.”

“No, no! Thank you!” The couple replied, a little flustered.

After that, we quickly blended in with the crowd outside, hoping no other patrons were thinking of pursuing us.

Our night at the company lasted long pass midnight. By the time I made it back home, I silently questioned whether it would have just been better to sleep in Reina’s office. I walked through the front door and stretched my arms above my head. It was dark inside the house, except for the light shining out from the living room.

Curiously, I went to peak into the room.

“Saeran?”

The boy jerked in surprise, turning his head to face me. “Oh. Um… Welcome back.”

“I’m home.” I replied. “What are you doing awake?”

“I was playing LOLOL. Guess I didn’t notice the time.” Saeran looked away, gesturing towards the laptop in front of him absently.

Liar.

He was obviously tired and nodding off or else he’d have heard the front door close. He had definitely noticed the time.

I walked over to him. “With Yoosung?”

Saeran shook his head. “I was just messing with the character set up, see what classes and sub classes I like.” He suddenly picked up two boxes, one unopened, and dropped it down onto the coffee table closer to me. “Here, you like these, don’t you?”

I tilted my head. “…Yeah, thanks?”

We fell into an awkward silence after that.

“Are you… going to eat it?”

“I…” I really shouldn’t. “I guess just one would be fine.” I sat down beside him on the couch and took a piece, popping it into my mouth. “What kind of character are you making?”

“Speedy, weapons melee character. Probably can’t take more than a hit or two, but offensive damage will be high if I build it correctly.”

“I love speed types. Although, I prefer a long-range attacker, like a mage or something.”

Saeran chuckled lowly. “I bet if we paired up, we’d wreck the place and be out of there before anyone could catch us.”

“Especially if I could sub-class as a healer, enchanter, white mage, or something.”

“You tired?” He asked, a little mischievousness lacing into his voice, suddenly much more awake.

“I could stay up?”

“Let’s make you an account and get you used to the controls.” Saeran suggested, logging out of his LOLOL account and creating a new one. “Hasn’t Yoosung been feeling lonely because we don’t want to play with him?”

I looked at the digital clock at the bottom of the screen briefly. I had to be up again in a few hours, anyways. What was one all-nighter really going to do to me?

“No promises about how much I can play, but I’ll make one.”

After choosing an available username and building a character, Saeran taught me the basics of the game. Yoosung taught me some things before, however Saeran walked me through the controls for the specific character I made and what worked well when using a character based on speed. His assassin like character was faster than my black mage like one, however the speed was nothing to scoff at.

For the moment, we were sharing one laptop, thus, Saeran guided me verbally through a beginning dungeon to get me used to everything.

“…Expected.”

“What is?” I asked softy.

“You’re um… good with your fingers…”

“Oh. Well, I am a pianist.” I sheepishly replied.

Saeran nodded, nothing more than a confirmation that he knew. “I think there’s a good magic item in this dungeon over to the East.”

“Hm? This one?” I pointed to a spot on the map I pulled up. “You want me to go get it?”

“I might have to borrow another laptop and go with you. The both of us are too low leveled to go in there by ourselves for now.”

“I’ll go get father’s. Here,” I handed him the laptop as I stood up to retrieve the other electronic.

And just like that, we spent the night exploring the digital world of LOLOL until the sun rose above the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back y'all xD ^^;;;


	8. Unspoken Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 19th
> 
> Had anything changed? Since they were just children, had anything changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again ^^; I really meant to get back on track, but alas...  
> To make a long story short:  
> I got super sick almost immediately after posting the previous chapter.  
> I got into a huge argument with family where it was said that 'children are just tools'. So, as the 'child' in this case, I became really depressed and unmotivated. I won't get into any more detail than that, so please do not ask.
> 
> BUT! I'm back again! I got my pep back and spent the last couple of weeks rereading my own stories and getting into the swing of my plots and characters. I hope I can keep it up? Lol. Also a fun announcement at the bottom! Please read it~

June 19

 

Saeran let out a tired breath, swiping the back of his hand across his forehead. Despite the house staying at a comfortably cool temperature all day long, he felt sweat beading on his skin. He took one last sweep of the room he stayed in for the past week, making sure nothing was left behind and forgotten. Clothes taken out of the closet, money safely tucked into his bag, souvenirs packed away. Aside from the suitcase sitting on the bed, the room looked as it did when he first arrived.

He suddenly felt a strange pang in his heart.

Saeran would miss this quiet place. A place where nothing hurt him. A place where no one forced him to do their dirty work. A place where no one assumed they knew what was best for him.

His phone pinged with a new message.

 

_From Saeyoung: I’m already at the airport! We can leave the minute you land!_

 

He guessed he missed his annoyingly loud and clingy brother. Saeran hadn’t even left Japan yet, so Saeyoung would have to wait, at least, another two hours.

“Saeran~” A gentle voice called out. He turned to look at the open doorway to his room just in time to see a head peak around the corner, hair falling the side like a tender waterfall. “Ready to go?”

Mi-Yeon.

“I think so.”

“Anything you forget, I can come pick up later.” She shrugged, adjusting her body posture.

He nodded his thanks, grabbing the suitcase and setting it on the floor. Saeran paused for just a moment, making the girl tilt her head in confusion. “Hey.”

Mi-Yeon hummed in confusion. Her head tilted upwards as he made his way to her, encroaching into her personal space.

Saearn leaned forward, turning his head just slightly.

The skin of her cheek felt soft as velvet against his lips. Warm.

It was a promise, then.

For keeping her promise to him, he’d make a promise of his own to her.

To keep this warm being safely in the hands of their soul mates, Saeran will shield her with the only way he knew how. Despite despising the technique, he knew that was the only thing he was good at.

“Saeran?”

Without answering, he swiftly moved away, dragging his suitcase behind him as he made his way down to the front door.

He’ll sign that contract with her. He’ll protect her from the shadows, from now on.

 

“Saaeerraann~~!!”

The boy in question grunted upon the impact of a body colliding into his.

“Get off of me.” Saeran growled, slipping his hands between them and pushing his assailant away.

“I missed you, little brother! How was your trip?” Saeyoung eagerly took the suitcase and packed it away into his gaudy car. Saeran saw his brother trying to discreetly inspect him from head to toe. “You look better. Thank goodness…” Saeyoung whispered under his breath.

“…What?”

“You’re so cute, and handsome! Did you get a tan? You’re a little darker!” Saeyoung laughed loudly, slinging his arms over Saeran’s shoulders again. “Soaking up that vitamin D, I see!”

“Ugh…” Saeran sighed. “Can we just go home?”

“Home?” Saeyoung hopped away, smiling tenderly. “Of course. Let’s go home.”

The moment the two of them made it back to the bunker, Saeran wished he was back in Japan.

“Go away.”

“You’re so domestic! Did you learn how to do laundry from Mi-chan’s fancy butler?”

“Did you learn how to function from a rat?” Saeran countered with a hiss, gesturing towards every inch of the ground with a sweep of his arm.

Saeyoung only laughed in return. “Do my laundry, too, little brother~”

Saeran gave his brother a dry look. His brother continued to smile brightly before running out of the laundry room to gather all of his dirty clothes.

Which may have been every piece of clothing he owned and some of Saeran’s.

When he finally finished sorting and putting in the first load into the washing machine, Saeran retreated to his room. With an unceremonious flop, he fell onto his desk chair and leaned his head against the back rest.

At least the ceiling in his own room was clean and blemish free.

The living room was piled up with noisy snack bags and reeked of a sickeningly sweet honey scent. Saeran was surprised there _weren’t_ any rats or other infesting creatures inside.

He didn’t understand.

The place was clean the moment he moved in and stayed clean – up until he went with Mi-Yeon, that is. Why, at that moment, did his brother change his ways? Saeran being away… what did that mean to Saeyoung?

Was it freedom?

Good riddance?

Saeran slipped his eyes closed, basking in the darkness the action brought.

Had anything changed? Since they were just children, had anything changed?

Was he still nothing but a bother to his older brother? A burden? Unnecessary baggage?

Saeyoung could have been free.

He opened his eyes again.

Didn’t he hate Saeyoung? Didn’t he wish terrible things to happen to Saeyoung? Taking care of a burden was a punishment, after all. A shackle.

Then why did he feel like he did when he was young? Like he wanted Saeyoung to let go. To save himself.

Even if Saeran gave his brother the benefit of the doubt… _Didn’t he hate Saeyoung?_

Exhaling a long breath, he sat up straight and turned on the computer.

Love and hate aside, he had a promise to keep, now. Thus, his brother better do a better job protecting this girl than he did with Saeran, or else it’ll be like throwing her to the wolves.

Every so often, Saeran got up to do the next load of laundry, however, the next time he was really brought out of his thoughts was when there was a knock on his door. “What?”

“It’s almost dinner time. I’ll order take out. Anything you want?” Saeyoung asked softly.

Saeran shifted his eyes over to look at him. Maybe he became a little spoiled, wishing for a home cooked meal. However, he also knew that the house had a chance to burn down if he let Saeyoung cook. “Whatever. I don’t care.”

“…Are you sure?”

“Whatever is fine.” Saeran repeated, turning his attention back to his computer. He should probably get this finished as soon as possible.

Saeyoung closed the door without another word, leaving Saeran in peace…

…Until, before he knew it, his name was being shouted across the entire bunker.

Saeran sighed. His brother had two volume settings and only two. Getting up from his seat, he made his way to the kitchen, passing by the living room where he paused in his steps.

It was clean.

A bit too much air freshener, and definitely not as spotless as when that person comes by, but clean, nonetheless.

Saeran stared at the cleared space a moment longer.

Maybe his brother really was trying to make this place home to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After thinking long and hard about this, I decided to share my social media with you guys! It will be in my profile, so have a look if you are so inclined to come chat with me~  
> HOWEVER please please please follow the guidelines that come with contacting me through any of my accounts. More info will be in my profile!  
> Also, this does not mean I do not appreciate comments! I love comments! They were the reason I even thought about coming back to finish my stories at all ^^ To everyone who has commented but I feel awkward answering them now after so long, THANK YOU SO MUCH ♥♥♥


	9. Drunken Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 20th
> 
> "I suppose this must be confusing, so I shall say it plainly."

June 20

 

I anticipated the upcoming explosion. It happened every time an event like this occurred. Without fail.

Heck, I was even the one who texted the Sunbeam girls that we were only a few minutes away from the Lux building.

Luckily, my experience on stage stopped my instinctual flinch as party poppers went off and rained confetti on Seo-Yeon and me.

“Happy birthday, Seo-Yeon!” The eleven members of Sunbeam yelled happily before quickly encompassing my duet partner in a huge group hug.

“Thank you~” Seo-Yeon tittered, cuddling up to her friends.

“Ready?” I asked, taking out my phone and gesturing to the side. Just next to the entrance was a life-size cut out of Seo-Yeon and a banner on the wall above it. Seo-Yeon hurried over to stand beside herself.

“Ready!” Seo-Yeon cheered, striking a couple of silly poses as the other girls and I took pictures.

When that was all said and done, the thirteen of us made our way through the security gates and towards our workspaces for the day. We would see the Sunbeam girls later at Seo-Yeon’s celebratory birthday dinner, so the goodbyes were short and sweet.

“Happy birthday, you trouble maker.” Ye-Jun greeted, sliding a small cake across his desk.

“Thank you, manager~” Seo-Yeon giggled. “Are you going to be kind enough to gift me a day off, too?”

“No.” Ye-Jun replied bluntly. “You know what the company is doing today. And you have more than just your new album to prepare for, so I need you two practicing.”

“Yes, yes~” Seo-Yeon agreed lightly, still in high spirits.

“The new songs are done?” I asked. “How did everyone get split up?”

“This is the list.” Ye-Jun turned his laptop around, displaying a few different columns with our names highlighted.

“Eh? Mi-Yeon is duet-ing with Eunjung? I’m a little jealous, but what do they think they’re going to do with a pair like that?”

“‘Duet-ing’ is not a word, Seo-Yeon.” Ye-Jun scolded lightly. “You’ll understand when you listen to the song. You both received two, one for _Luminescence_ and one for _Incandescence_. Mi-Yeon is also being asked to accompany on the piano for a piece on _Incandescence_ for Junseo.”

“Stingy.” She pouted. “Oh! Forget that! I get to work with some of our veteran idols~ Excited~”

I was curious, but I supposed it could wait until I heard the songs later. Eunjung, a member of Limit Break, specialized more so in dance, whereas I specialized in vocals. Whatever the company was having us do, I was sure it would be an interesting twist. Junseo, on the other hand – leader of Limit Break – also specialized in vocals. It was likely I was to accompany on a ballad-like song.

Ye-Jun looked at the clock on the wall and stood up. “It’s almost your turn, girls. Ready? It looks like they’re starting with _Luminescence_ first.”

The three of us stepped out of the office and went towards the photography studios. The closer we got, the more bustling the company seemed. It was true that these preparations were last minute, seeing as we start promoting the double feature concert tomorrow.

_Luminescence_ and _Incandescence_ were two special concerts part of Lux’s company-wide concert, The _City of Lux_ Live Tour. This year, the company decided on a new approach, creating the two concert lineups to entice people to attend both. _Luminescence_ – an emission of light that has not been tampered with – will challenge us idols into using our lower level skills. _Incandescence_ – meaning an emission of light that has been heated and became brilliant – features us idols using our best skills. In both concerts, the company mixed and matched all of their active idols, giving each person two new songs and dances. Of course, each idol and unit perform their personal song list, as well. The _City of Lux_ Live Tour was meant to be a promotional tour, after all.

“I’ve never seen you in this type of outfit.” Seo-Yeon cooed once I stepped out of the changing room. “You look cute in everything. It’s almost unfair.”

It was true that I rarely wore this kind of style. I was in a large baseball jacket with a loose t-shirt, and black skinny jeans paired with black running shoes. Whatever song was assigned to me and Eunjung probably focuses on an intense, and most likely difficult, choreography.

“You don’t look so bad, either. Although, I’ve never taken you for the delinquent type.”

Seo-Yeon laughed in response. “I guess I do look like that. The point _is_ to take us out of our usual zone.”

Soon enough, it was our turn for the individual shots. The idea was to periodically release on Lux’s official website and social media accounts two photos, side-by-side, of one idol in the costumes for both concerts to show the difference. Of course, the shuffled units would bring much curiosity and attention. The company expected for fans to try and match up costumes between idols as the photos released to speculate who was performing with who.

The photoshoot took up a portion of the afternoon, leaving us with only until evening to practice our new tracks and choreography for our Japan debut. On top of that, our schedules were revised to fit in lessons to learn the two new songs for the _City of Lux_ concerts with our temporary partners. The coming days were filled to the brim with appointments and practices, which makes tonight’s dinner one of the last times to be carefree.

When evening fell, the two of us were freed from our duties on the account that it was Seo-Yeon’s birthday. Ye-Jun was always the strict but fair kind of person, after all. We decided to freshen up at home before heading out to Seo-Yeon’s dinner party.

Something told me that Seo-Yeon was going to use her power of being the birthday girl to the fullest, tonight.

 

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

**Jumin Han:** Beautiful night, tonight.

**Jumin Han:** The stars are shining brightly.

**Jumin Han:** But even they cannot compare to Elizabeth the 3rd’s gorgeous blue eyes, which can light up an entire country by themselves.

**Jumin Han:** I hope you are all doing well.

**Jumin Han:** It seems as though I am the only one in the chat room, currently.

**Jumin Han:** Today, I had a sort of _revelation._

**Jumin Han:** I found that the saying “Absence makes the heart grow fonder” is true.

**Jumin Han:** Although it is untrue for Saeran, it has been a while since any of us have seen Mi-Yeon in person.

**Jumin Han:** It has even become a rare occurrence for our precious angel to log into the chat room, as of late.

**Jumin Han:** The moon seems very lonely, tonight.

**Jumin Han:** You’re not here, once again.

**Jumin Han:** Mi-Yeon,

**Jumin Han:** Ever since you showed up,

**Jumin Han:** Everyday, I’ve been realizing something new.

**Jumin Han:** I never believed that people can change… I never expected that someone would be able to untangle this old knot inside of me.

**Jumin Han:** I only ever thought about myself before I experienced what ‘love’ is.

**Jumin Han:** I want you to know that a whole new world has opened up for me, thanks to you.

**Jumin Han:** The others surely feel the same.

**Jumin Han:** You became our link. The glue that kept us together even as we drifted apart.

**Jumin Han:** The person who went out to retrieve our last relation.

**Jumin Han:** My heart is overflowing with so much care for you.

**Jumin Han:** I still can’t believe that I’m like this…

**Jumin Han:** I wonder what you are doing, presently?

**Jumin Han:** I do hope you are not still working. I hope you are resting well at home.

**Jumin Han:** I hope to see you in my dreams.

**Jumin Han:** I suppose this must be confusing, so I shall say it plainly.

**Jumin Han:** Mi-Yeon, I

_Mi-Yeon has entered the chatroom_

**Jumin Han:** Oh?

**Jumin Han:** Speak of the devil. Or more accurately, angel.

**Jumin Han:** Good evening, how are you, Mi-Yeon?

**Jumin Han:** …

**Jumin Han:** …

**Jumin Han:** Mi-Yeon?

**Jumin Han:** …?

**Mi-Yeon:** ahhjh it’s jujmin

**Mi-Yeon:** hiiio

**Jumin Han:** Hello… Are you alright?

**Jumin Han:** That is quite a few more typos than you usually display.

**Mi-Yeon:** yess!

**Mi-Yeon:** aree you plkayingg in here alll by yourseefl??

**Mi-Yeon:** lets ssee let’s see

**Jumin Han:** Are you having trouble seeing, Mi-Yeon? I can get you an appointment with the same ophthalmologist I recommended to V.

**Jumin Han:** …

**Jumin Han:** Ah, you must be reading my previous messages.

**Jumin Han:** I am worried for you, Mi-Yeon. Are you in a safe location? Should I send my driver to you?

**Mi-Yeon:** ahaha~ werre you gong to say you lovee me

**Jumin Han:** Perceptive, as always.

**Jumin Han:** Yes.

**Jumin Han:** I love you, Mi-Yeon.

**Mi-Yeon:** sure sure

**Mi-Yeon:** love yu too

**Mi-Yeon:** as long as you know that lovey dovey shit is fake

**Jumin Han:**?

**Mi-Yeon:** Humans are only here to reproduce afterrall so it feels good, that’s finneee

**Mi-Yeon:** to reeafirm our ‘love’, lets touch

**Mi-Yeon:** i guess we’re afamilllly now

**Jumin Han:** So you do not believe in romance?

**Mi-Yeon:** llol why should i

**Mi-Yeon:** mom and dad lived just fine beingg apart

**Mi-Yeon:** aand they love each other

**Mi-Yeon:** romance is all made up affectionsss

**Mi-Yeon:** thatws not love

**Jumin Han:** I see…

**Mi-Yeon:** hmmmm

**Mi-Yeon:** is that an ellipsis????

**Mi-Yeon:** eh don’dt tell eme you love me like thatt?

**Mi-Yeon:** ahhh gomennasaiiii

**Mi-Yeon:** I feel so bad for youuu

**Mi-Yeon:** to believe in something so baseless

**Mi-Yeon:** oiewhgvsdj

**Mi-Yeon:** qtwfdknv.

**Mi-Yeon:** nci9ei

**Jumin Han:** Are you alright, Mi-Yeon?

**Mi-Yeon:** Ahaha! Sorry! I didn’t notice xD

**Mi-Yeon:** Don’t mind Mi-Yeon!

**Mi-Yeon:** She’s totally drunk off her ass right now~

**Mi-Yeon:** We’re good! No need to worry!

_Mi-Yeon has left the chatroom_


	10. Idol Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 21st
> 
> "What’s the emergency that have all of you calling me at least four times each?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!  
> Extra long chapter for you~

June 21

 

**Mi-Yeon:** I’m sorry!

**Mi-Yeon:** I’m sorry!

**Mi-Yeon:** I’m sorry!

**Mi-Yeon:** I’m sorry!

**Mi-Yeon:** I’m sorry!

**Mi-Yeon:** I’m bowing my head!

**Saeyoung:** Lolololol

**Saeyoung:** As long as you didn’t hurt anyone, I don’t see a problem.

**Saeyoung:** It was kind of hilarious~

**ZEN:** It was not hilarious!

**ZEN:** It’s a tragedy!

**ZEN:** My bounty is as boundless as the seas,

**ZEN:** My love as deep; the more I give to thee,

**ZEN:** The more I have, for both are infinite.

**ZEN:** LOVE

**ZEN:** A girl who doesn’t believe in love is tragic!

**ZEN:** I’m taking you out! We will watch romantic movies and I will sweep you off your feet until you can’t deny it!!

**Saeyoung:** LOLOLOL

**Saeyoung:** What’s so wrong with not believing in love~? Romance-wise, anyways.

**ZEN:** (;-_-)ノ

**ZEN:** It’s just… tragic…

**Saeyoung:** I guess you always were the romantic~ lolol

**Saeyoung:** Not going to say anything, Mi-chan?

**Mi-Yeon:** Sorry, I have to leave.

**ZEN:** Wait a minute, young lady!

_Mi-Yeon has left the chatroom_

 

“Get ready!” A voice called out.

I set my phone down hurriedly and stood from my seat. A few Lux colleagues and I walked out of our open vans and towards the filming area.

“It’s a sunny day, today. PD, what are we doing?” A television host asked towards the cameras.

“Today’s race is the summer vacation special. Soon, you will be taken over.”

“T-Taken over?!” The cast said together in surprise.

“Team Energetic Runners versus….!” The Production Director yelled out, looking off towards the side.

A Sunbeam song started to play as we walked closer to the open area. The original cast started cheering loudly and clapping in excitement.

Joowon, the Sunbeam member with us today, took front and center and started doing the choreography playfully. Our three male colleagues and I stood diagonally behind her and tried to copy her movements before the song suddenly changed into a Limit Break one and we scrambled to change positions.

“City of Lux idols!” One of the hosts announced once the staff decided enough was enough.

“1, 2, 3,” The oldest of us five, ByeongHo – a member of Lux’s most veteran boy group, Diamond Dust – counted down.

“Hello, we are Lux Entertainment!”

“Wow~!” The hosts applauded.

“Lux is taking us over! But not without a fight!”

The whole group laughed at the remark.

“We have Sunbeam’s Joowon, YeonYeon’s Mi-Yeon, Limit Break’s Eunjung and Il-Seong, and Diamond Dust’s ByeongHo, here with us today!”

“I heard that the _City of Lux_ Live Tour was starting back up this summer. And that there was something different?”

“There are two types of concerts this year, _Luminescence_ and _Incandescence._ ” ByeongHo explained, clasping his hands. The hosts copied the gesture jokingly. “Haha~ We can show you. We brought Mi-Yeon’s partners for both concerts.”

Yesterday, evening, before Seo-Yeon’s birthday dinner, Eunjung and I and then Joowon and I practiced a small portion of our collaboration songs in preparation for today’s promotional show.

Joowon, the youngest and one of the main vocalists in Sunbeam, and I were partnered together with another Sunbeam member, and two others from Fantasist, Lux’s most veteran girl group, for the _Incandescence_ concert, meaning we have a song that excelled in our main roles. Four out of the five of us were vocalists while the youngest from Fantasist was a rapper. The song given to us was a typical pop-like song that was difficult to sing, but our choreography was built on smooth movements, portraying something sensual and very sexy.

On the other hand, the song I will perform with Eunjung had a very difficult, fast paced, choreography, especially one with only the two of us to cover the stage. It was a choreography mainly seen being performed by boy groups, nonetheless I was a little excited to be trying something new. Being a duet, Eunjung would have to step up his singing game in order for the song to be successful, as well.

“You’re not tired, Mi-Yeon?” The host asked playfully, patting my back.

I was breathing a little faster than normal while turning away from the camera, trying to discreetly catch my breath. “Nope~”

Joowon rubbed my arm in a comforting gesture, but she was clearly amused.

“I’m impressed!”

“Same.” Il-Seong commented off-handedly.

“What do you mean?”

“They only just started practicing yesterday.” Il-Seong replied to the hosts, who started clapping again.

“Let’s see what you’ve got, Lux. If you take us over, we’ll buy tickets for both concerts!”

“You said it in front of the cameras! You have to keep your word!” ByeongHo laughed.

“Let’s get changed and go to our first game~”

The five of us and the five hosts cut the filming there to go change into our assigned tracksuits. The hosts got their customary, green outfits, while we got a less gaudy, dark blue. When everyone was done, we got back in front of the cameras.

The staff put out four small, half-enclosed rooms in the middle of the outdoor filming area. They were lined up, labeled with the numbers one through four.

“What is this?” One of the cast members inspected the 3 walled room, peaking inside all of them. They each had a stool and a microphone.

“In this game, the girls will sit behind the wall. The rest of you will random pick a question out of this jar and choose which room number to ask. Whoever guesses all four rooms correctly will be the winner and receive points. For the girls, it will be advantageous to answer the question in a way that only your teammates will know.” The PD of the show explained.

Joowon, the two female hosts of the show, and I were led behind the wall and placed in a random stall. I ended up in the one labelled with ‘3.’

The game started with questions like ‘what did we eat for breakfast’ and ‘what is your current favorite song’. They were inquiries that were vague enough to not be able to guess the person behind the wall easily. The microphones we were using to answer computerized our voices into something unrecognizable to keep the mystery.

Soon, it was Team Energetic Runners’ turn again. One of the hosts picked out a random piece of folded paper from the jar and opened it, “Say a phrase or line.”

“We don’t know room 1 and 3.” Their teammate reminded. “I think we should do 3.”

“Room 3, please say a phrase or line!” The main host queued.

I hesitated as I lifted the microphone to my mouth. What in the world was I going to say? A lyric from a YeonYeon song? A solo song I sang? Would that be too easy for the other team to recognize?

Oh…

Thinking of a line I knew Il-Seong would understand, I spoke into the microphone, “Don’t look so surprised. You and I are the same. I, an angel cast out of heaven, and you, a little devil, thrown out of hell. I’ll help you save your human love if you help me save mine.”

My voice rang out from the speakers in an overly high pitch. Everyone was quiet for a moment, thinking over the line.

Someone clapped once they understood. “Fallen Devil!”

“What” One of the other hosts asked.

“It’s an anime! It aired last year, but…. Ahhh, who voiced that character?”

“There are three singers between all the ladies, one of them could have sung the theme song or something.”

“Ouch! Il-Seong, why’d you hit me?” Eunjung complained. Il-Seong whispered into his unit-mate’s ear. “Oh! ByeongHo!”

“Answer!” ByeongHo yelled, once he got the hand gestures from the others. He listed the first two rooms with the other ladies’ names, and then ours, “Three is Mi-Yeon, and Four is Joowon!”

The staff dramatically paused.

“Correct!”

“What?” A host complained in shock.

The girls and I peaked out from the open back of the stalls and got the okay to move back to the front.

“Mi-Yeon voiced that character.” Il-Seong said proudly.

“No way?” The host who knew the anime gasped. “I loved that show!”

I chuckled lightly. “Thank you.”

“Can you do the voice now?” He asked excitedly. “That scene was so powerful. The antagonist’s right hand appeared out of _no where_ and saved the main character! That moment changed the whole anime’s momentum!”

“Oh no, this is going to be so embarrassing.” I bemoaned playfully.

“Do it~” Joowon teased. “Look at how big of a fan he is.”

“Aren’t you going to anime big cons and expos next month?” Il-Seong asked.

“A couple in Japan.” I replied, accepting a microphone that was handed to me. “Wait, wait,” I laughed.

The rest of the filming went on similarly. Game after game, both teams racked up points that were added up at the end to determine the winner. The loser, of course, had to go through a punishment game.

 “Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!” We chanted, throwing out one of the hand gestures.

“Yes!” I yelled happily, jumping back and away from our huddle. Instead of the traditional winner, we played the game with odd one out. I was the only one to toss out scissors amongst the five of us, thus, I didn’t have to take the water bomb punishment.

Which was lucky, for me, as I had an important press conference in just over an hour…

 

“ _This Is My Wish_ is a romantic mystery following Eunji Moon, a typical working woman, who has an encounter with a playful ghost. The ghost swiftly moves and takes away Eunji’s cellphone right from her hands. Not knowing the young woman is a ghost, Eunji angrily runs after her. The ghost goes quite the distance before pushing the phone into the hands of a man and running away. The man, Sung-Hyun Kim, meets the eyes of Eunji and end up having their fateful encounter as soul mates! However, they are not the first pair of soul mates to have met in such circumstances. The ghost of a young woman, who is she, what is her goal, and what has her trapped in the world of the living?

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am the director of this drama series, Pyong-Ho Lee. I will now have our starring actors and actresses introduce themselves.”

“Hello, I am Sukja Yi. I will be playing the character Eunji Moon.”

“Taking the role of Sung-Hyun Kim, I am Jimin Choi. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“Nice to meet you, I am Youngsoo Choi. The character I will be playing is the Supernatural Specialist Jiyeong Im.”

“I am Jung-Hee Kang, playing the younger Woojin Yoo.”

“And I am Sungsoo Kim, playing the older Woojin Yoo.”

“Hello everyone, I am Mi-Yeon Cho and I will be playing the role of the ghost, Nari Kang.”

“We will now be taking questions. Let’s start with questions for Ms. Sukja Yi.”

 

_Mi-Yeon has entered the chatroom_

**Yoosung:** Mi-Yeon hasn’t picked up for hours T_T

**Jaehee Kang:** Good timing, Mi-Yeon.

**Yoosung:** (〇o〇；)

**Mi-Yeon:** I’m sorry, I’ve been working all day.

**Mi-Yeon:** What’s the emergency that have all of you calling me at least four times each? ^^;

**Yoosung:** WE’RE HAVING DINNER!!!!!!!!!!

**Mi-Yeon:** Have a good dinner?

**Jaehee Kang:** What he means is that Mr. Han has decided to host a dinner between the seven of us.

**Mi-Yeon:** Right now?

**Jaehee Kang:** Yes. He had a meeting with a connoisseur this morning. It went so well, Mr. Han was invited to drink.

**Mi-Yeon:** I didn’t know C&R branched into the food industry? Especially after that… um… Sugar Round… thing.

**Yoosung:** (〇o〇；)

**Yoosung:** You know things like that?

**Jaehee Kang:** I’m impressed. I didn’t realize you kept track of our departments.

**Jaehee Kang:** Yes, you are correct, C&R does not have a culinary department, other than the one that manages the company’s cafeteria.

**Jaehee Kang:** By connoisseur, I meant a _tea_ connoisseur.

**Jaehee Kang:** He is the owner of a very popular teahouse in Seoul and is currently expanding locations to other cities.

**Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han secured a deal to have the teacups you, Mi-Yeon, advertise for, be solely used at the establishments.

**Mi-Yeon:** Oh? Congratulations on the successful deal~

**Mi-Yeon:** But why are we all going out, too?

**Yoosung:** It was Jumin’s idea!!

**Jaehee Kang:** Yes, Mr. Han is the one who suggested we should have an “RFA” dinner together.

**Jaehee Kang:** Afterwards, we will be relaxing over tea at the teahouse.

**Jaehee Kang:** Are you available? I understand that it is short notice…

**Mi-Yeon:** I guess I did just finish all of my schedules today…

**Yoosung:** YAAAAY

**Jaehee Kang:** I can send a car for you.

**Jaehee Kang:** Will you be at your home?

**Mi-Yeon:** I need to change out of my current outfit. So, probably…?

**Mi-Yeon:** Knowing Jumin, I will need to change into an outfit appropriate for a high-class restaurant, won’t I?

**Yoosung:** (〇o〇；)

**Yoosung:** I FORGOT

**Jaehee Kang:** …

**Jaehee Kang:** Has LOLOL rotted your brain?

**Mi-Yeon:** Jaehee???

**Yoosung:** (〇o〇；)

**Jaehee Kang:** My fingers slipped.

**Jaehee Kang:** Anyways, yes, please dress in something absolutely over the top and unnecessary.

**Mi-Yeon:** …Are you okay? ^^;

**Jaehee Kang:** （｀Δ´）！

**Yoosung:** That’s a no (^～^;)ゞ

**Jaehee Kang:** *ahem* excuse me.

**Jaehee Kang:** It is just that, Mr. Han believes it is easy to acquire reservations for seven.

**Jaehee Kang:** Does money truly solve everything?!

**Yoosung:** …

**Jaehee Kang:** I feel better.

**Jaehee Kang:** Reservations are in two hours. I’ll have a car ready for you, Mi-Yeon. Yoosung, as well.

**Yoosung:** Yes, ma’am.

**Mi-Yeon:** Yes, ma’am.

**Jaehee Kang:** -_-

 

“You just got back. You’re leaving again, already?” Seo-Yeon asked as she reclined on the couch in the living room, reading a script.

“Yeah. Jumin’s having some kind of dinner.” I answered absently from my bedroom.

“Before you go, tell me how your drama ends~”

“No spoilers!”

“But Mi~~~! I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours!”

I exaggeratedly sighed, making sure she heard as I changed clothing. “Nari Kang was terminally ill, so she stayed at the hospital most of the time. On her deathbed, her doctor asked if it was alright to take blood samples for further research on the illness and brought along a new intern. The intern turned out to be her soulmate.”

“That’s tragic.”

“Woojin Yoo, the intern, and her had their first meeting, and then, later that same evening, Nari passed away.”

“Super tragic… Am I going to cry when I watch this?”

“Maybe?” I shrugged even though I knew she couldn’t see me. I checked myself out in the mirror. “Anyways, Nari regretted that she couldn’t meet her soulmate sooner, so her spirit became trapped in the living realm. She starts interfering with fate and having soulmates meet before they are meant to. The drama starts sixty years after she passes away.”

“Doesn’t that upset… I don’t know… God, or something?”

“Yep~” I sang out. Next was to do my makeup. “Because she’s messing with god’s work, her spirit starts to crumble, eventually getting dragged into hell. The main characters find her soulmate, Woojin, and have him see Nari as a ghost to pacify her regrets and sadness. As she’s about to get sent to hell, Woojin tells her to find peace and wait just a little longer for him.”

“Then she gets sent to heaven, right?”

“If they decide to do a happy ending, yes.” I teased. Seo-Yeon was always a sucker for happy endings.

“It’s still sad!!!”

I burst out laughing at that. I checked my outfit one last time in the mirror before leaving my room. “How does this look?”

Seo-Yeon looked me up and down. “It looks great…”

I tilted my head, waiting for her to continue.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Aren’t you tired? And hungover?”

“You forced me to drink a lot of water when we got home last night.” I reminded her. Walking to her, I put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Even if all I wanted to do was sit down and close my eyes, I didn’t want her to worry. “I’m going out to eat, it won’t be taxing.”

She hummed. “Just be careful. I love you.”

“Love you.” I called back, slipping on a jacket and leaving the apartment.

The moment I got to the lavish restaurant and led to a reserved table, I was greeted with both excited hellos and silent head nods. The waiter pulled out the last available seat and waited for me to sit before pushing it in and handing me a menu.

“Long time no see, babe.” Zen said, his seat directly to the left of mine.

“Busy, busy,” I shrugged. “How is everyone?”

“Are you recovered from yesterday?” Jumin asked instead, nonchalantly drinking his wine.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. “Yeah. I’m good. Sorry you saw that.”

“As long as you remain safe and responsible, it is up to you how to spend your nights.”

I could hear Seven start to hold in his laugh.

Yeah, Jumin was mad. A little bit.

“It is.” I responded, getting a little irritated myself. He didn’t have to force his lovey-dovey views onto me and threaten with anger. If anything, the emotions exasperated me further than before now.

“Hey, jerk-”

“Lalalala we’re not going to fight!!!” Yoosung exclaimed suddenly, shocking the rest of us into silence. “We haven’t seen each other in weeks! Why can’t we just get along for _one day!!?_ ”

“Sir?” The waiter came back and went to Jumin’s side.

Jumin raised his hand, gesturing that everything was alright and he apologizes for the noise.

“Although I would put it less dramatically, I do agree.” Jaehee said once the waiter left.

“Apologies, Yoosung, Mi-Yeon. You are correct.” Jumin replied. “Let’s enjoy dinner and tea.”

“Sorry.” I parroted.

Saeran, who has stayed quiet until now, nudged my arm lightly with his. I turned to him questioningly.

“Phone.”

I raised an eyebrow, but reached into my purse and gave him the device.

“What are you doing, brother?” Saeyoung asked from Saeran’s other side.

“None of your business.” Saeran scoffed lightly, not putting any anger into his voice. He took out his own phone from his pocket and a wire. Attaching the two phones together, Saeran started up a program on his own phone, making my phone start to do… _something._

“You’re… not worried about it?” Jaehee asked cautiously.

Sure, I was curious, but I shrugged off her concern. “I trust it more with him than I do with… Zen?”

“What is that supposed to mean, babe?” The musical actor deadpanned.

“If I gave it to you, it’ll come back with a hundred more pictures.”

“Zen, would you like to trade phones for the day?” Jaehee asked, her eyes sparkling.

I internally laughed dryly. Ouch. It was clear who she favored in terms of physical appearance in this relationship.

“Unacceptable. You are _my_ assistant. Zen cannot be made privy to company matters.” Jumin intercepted.

Zen, this time, laughed heartily. “Maybe you’re right about the selfies, because guess who just signed with a new agency and landed a role~?”

“What is it about?” Jaehee asked instantly. “An original musical or a musical adaption?”

“You got a role already?” Yoosung asked suspiciously. “That was quick.”

“Actually, it’s a television drama. It’s only a supporting character, but the person who was supposed to play it needed an emergency surgery and they start filming soon.”

Seven piped up next, “So this drama is like your audition. If it flops, you’re not getting a real contract~”

“Zen’s acting will never fail.” Jaehee countered seriously.

The musical actor chuckled nervously. “I did already have to audition for this. They held a short one… Hmm… Although, it’s true that my contract is pretty short…”

“C&R offered you a sizeable contract, before.” Jumin reminded.

My attention waned and I looked beside me to Saeran. My phone sure looked like it was getting hacked and taken apart.

“Anyways, you never said what it was about.” Jaehee repeated.

Grinning in victory, Zen explained, “It’s a rom-com about a family-company heir and a celebrity needing to work together. The company is about to go bankrupt, so a good friend of the family offered to talk to their niece, a famous actress, to have her advertise for them. The actress is selfish, superficial, and stuck up, so the heir is bending over backwards, pulling his hair out, to get her to agree to the contract.”

“What’s your role?” Jaehee sat on the edge of her seat.

“I’m the heir’s best friend. Special drinking buddy and a friendly ear to listen to his troubles.” He said proudly.

Jaehee reached for her phone. “Is there a set air time?”

“I think… They said it’s a Wednesday, Thursday slot at 10pm. But it won’t be for a while, yet.”

Oh. That was the same time slot as my drama. I suppose that meant we were competing.

“Are you ready to order?” Our waiter asked, coming up to our table once more.

“Yes. We’ll start with the ladies.” Jumin replied coolly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zen quotes from Romeo and Juliet


End file.
